Naughty 1D
by prinsipey
Summary: The one where I post or repost stories of 1D fucking.
1. Not A Joke

"I'll do it, Lou!" Niall volunteered.

"See? I can always count on Nialler," Louis beamed. "The rest of you? I'm disappointed."

"Whatever, Tommo. Just don't make too big of a mess," Liam warned.

The other boys walked out without so much as a glance over their shoulders. They refused to be a part of this particular prank, considering they'd just got ripped a new one two days ago for a big one.

Louis threw his arm around Niall's waist and brought him close with a smirk on his face. "Ready to do this?"

Niall smiled wide and nodded. "Sure, Lou. Whatever you say."

"Great," Louis chirped. He led Niall, hand still around his waist to a few bags on the table. "I'll do the hard part. You're my escape plan, okay? You can't forget about me, got it?"

"I wouldn't."

Louis' lips turned up, but he didn't look back at Niall. "I know, love."

Twenty minutes later, Louis had two coke bottle bombs in each hand. Niall was biting his lip nervously. "I don't know, Lou. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Hey," Louis leaned in to get Niall to look up at him. "It'll be fun. And no one will know you were involved. I'd never rat on you." Niall was still chewing on his now red lip. Louis couldn't help but glance at it. "Trust me," he said and gave Niall's cheek a quick kiss.

Now, Niall's cheeks matched the color of his lips. Louis sort of wanted to kiss them again. But instead he swayed off, back to the table, to put the leftover stuff back in the bags. Niall didn't come help. He didn't move at all, so far as Louis could tell, the whole time he cleaned up. When he turned back Niall was gone.

Well, that was just rude. Louis need Niall as a wing man. Hold the other bottles while he strategically opened each one on unsuspecting victims. Then have the golf cart ready when he was done. Speedy exit. Louis put the bottles in his bag so no one would find them and went looking for him. He checked the band's dressing room. The extra one for the crew. The catering room. He was sure he'd find him there, but didn't.

Louis opened the door just enough to look both ways and make sure there were no fans around. He'd pretty much abandoned the prank by now, too worried about where Niall had gotten off to. When he saw the coast was clear he made a mad dash for the gate to the back parking lot where the buses were. Halfway there he heard it: High-pitched screams.

"Shit." He ran faster, ripped open the gate, and closed it behind him while a mass of girls with wild faces stormed towards him. He waved behind him with a small smile before heading off to the band bus.

He opened the door and climbed up the steps with a quiet, "Ni?" No response. He moved down the bus, checking Niall's bunk and then his own just in case, but got nothing.

He let his forehead fall against the edge of the bunk in frustration just when he heard a small Louis!. Louis' head popped up. Was that Niall's voice? It sounded like him, but weird. He slid open the door to the lounge and froze. "Shit, Louis!" Niall screamed and grabbed his jeans to cover himself.

"Were you?"

Niall shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't."

Louis' face slowly turned from shocked to amused. "You were! You were wanking to me!"

Niall pressed his jeans down harder on his still hard cock. "I swear-I didn't-" He let his head fall back to the couch. "I'm sorry."

Louis closed the space between them and sat down gently on Niall's lap. "Don't be. I was wondering when you were finally going to tell me. But I guess now you don't have a choice," he giggled.

"You knew?"

"Ni, babe. You're about as smooth as Zayn's scruff." Niall hummed at the pleasing thought. Louis huffed. "Hey now! You're supposed to be into me."

Niall laughed and put his hands on Louis' hips. "I am. I really am. Don't worry."

"Good," was all Louis needed to say before he bent down and kissed Niall's lips, still red like he hadn't stopped biting them since he walked away.

Niall sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth without Louis having to ask. Louis took the invite and pushed his tongue past Niall's plump lips. He ran a hand down Niall's flushed, sweaty chest to where his jeans were bunched up in his lap.

"Let's move these," he suggested against Niall's lips. Niall nodded quickly and pulled them away. Louis couldn't help but look down between them to where Niall was hard and leaking. "Shit, Nialler."

Niall whined and pulled on Louis' hem by his hips. Louis chuckled. "Okay, okay. Gimme a minute." He crawled off Niall's lap and started taking off his clothes.

Niall watched every move, making small sounds of approval when another piece of clothing hit the floor. "Want you to fuck me," Niall breathed.

Louis' fingers froze in his waistband, about to pull down his pants. "What?"

"Want you to. I've wanted you to for so long." Louis didn't breathe, didn't move, didn't blink. He just stared at Niall with his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry. You don't have to. I didn't mean-" Then Louis' whole body went from zero to sixty in zero point four seconds. He shoved his boxers down and ran out of the room, only to be back ten seconds later with lube and a condom.

"I want to," he assured. He pushed Niall down so he was laying flat on the couch, one leg bent over the back. His hands didn't stop moving over Niall's body, like he was seeing it for the first time. Like he didn't know Niall had a scar on his knee, or hair on his chest. He kissed every place his hands touched. He trailed his fingers down Niall's leg. "Need to prep you."

Niall giggled. "I sorta did already."

Louis' fingers made it to Niall's hole to find that he was telling the truth. "Jesus, Ni."

"What?" Niall's face burned. "I was in here for a while before you found me."

Louis' eyes went wide, but his smile was genuine. "Cheeky."

"Horny," Niall amended.

Louis burst into a short laugh and rubbed a finger over Niall's rim. "Can I please be inside you now?" Niall bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Louis pulled on the condom and slicked himself up hurriedly. Niall wiggled under him impatiently, so Louis gripped his hip tight in his hand and lined himself up before he paused. "You should've told me."

"Told you how? Oh hey, Louis? I know you're like my best mate and we have to keep a professional band mate relationship, but would you mind fucking me until I forget my name?"

Louis laughed. "Professional? When have we ever been professional? In fact, from now on, I plan to touch you in inappropriate ways all the time." Niall groaned and pushed down towards Louis. "Alright, love." He rubbed his thumb over Niall's hip. "Calm down."

He pushed into Niall quickly, but smoothly, feeling how he clenched around him on instinct. "Yes," Niall whimpered with satisfaction. Louis loved the sound of his voice, the look on his face. He'd fuck Niall everyday if he got to see that face. He might fuck Niall everyday anyway, now. Niall started meeting his thrusts, rolling down to take more of him. Louis' pace got faster as he felt himself get closer. Niall was whispering small expletives as Louis pounded into him.

Louis pulled Niall closer with one hand and wrapped his other around Niall's hard length. "Lou! I'm close!" Louis sped his hand up and kept pushing inside him. Only a couple thrusts later, Niall was spilling between them, back arching off the couch. Louis kept moving, thrusting into him until he tensed and came inside Niall. Niall ground down, riding Louis' twitching cock through his orgasm.

Louis pulled out and wobbled over to the trash can to tie off and throw away the condom. He walked back to Niall with a blissed-out smile on his face. Niall's seemed to match when he said, "Better than I thought."

"You weren't expecting much?" Louis tried to sound offended, but couldn't in his current state.

"No, I did. It was just better." They both giggled as Louis grabbed his shirt and wiped Niall clean before falling down on top him with a sigh. "We can't stay. We have a show soon."

"Yeah, yeah, Horan. You're not going anyway until I say so."

Niall mussed up Louis' hair, but kissed his forehead when Louis huffed. "Fine with me."


	2. Hey Angel

With limbs draped over his waist, Harry was content. He could rest easy, he could hear the even breathing of the man asleep behind him and it would help carry him to sleep like a mother singing her newborn child a lullaby. He could finally breathe. Harry could finally stop worrying about when the older man would be home, he could stop worrying if he'd ever come home- all his fears had been forgotten when Louis fucked him so hard into their mattress and Harry could barely find the energy to pull the blanket over him.

Harry knew the fears were unjust but he had never been so deeply in love with anything. Louis had been Harry's rock for two years now, Louis brought Harry to life, turned a boy into a man, showed him what it was like to live. Harry was so afraid to be without Louis, the older man couldn't be more than twenty minutes late without coming home to Harry's accusations of infidelity and a screaming match that usually ended with Harry sobbing to the point that he'd be clinging to the older mans shirt, unable to breathe from the sobs being ripped from his chest.

In this moment, Harry was just himself- he wasn't clingy or needy, he was just content listening to Louis breathe because it meant his love was there. It was nearly two am and Harry was so exhausted from the hour he spent with Louis slamming into him so hard that Harry didn't think he'd be able to walk in the morning, but he was fighting sleep just to listen to the older man breathe.

"Wake up, love." Louis was rubbing gentle circles into Harry's chest, "It's half past two, wake up." Harry grumbled and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his face but he heard Louis laugh and his heart fluttered.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You can't sleep the day away."

"M sore" Harry mumbled into the pillow, his bruised backside was exposed once Louis pulled the duvet off of him. "I can't, too sore." he complained again, shaking his head.

"It can't be that bad, baby. Get up. You need to shower and we have to clean up for tonight." Louis pressed a gentle kiss against his boyfriend's spine and smoothed his hair. "I'll blow you in the shower." Louis promised.

"Not that bad? You're too aggressive." Harry scowled, rolling over to look at Louis.

"You weren't complaining last night. In fact, I can remember you begging me not to stop and then coming untouched." This made Harry blush a deep shade of red, and he threw the pillow at Louis and told him to shut up before sitting up and groaning as he stood.

Louis was soon on his knees in their large shower, Harry's long fingers tugging on his hair. He didn't last very long because Louis' mouth was heaven and just looking at him down on his knees made Harry want to explode.

At about four thirty, Louis told Harry he was going to grab a case of beer and a few bottles of wine for the small party they were throwing and he could tell by the look on his face that Harry was going to think he was lying.

"Harry, please. I'm just going to get drinks. I won't even be thirty minutes. I don't want to fight." Louis said, watching Harry pull a pair of black jeans on and a large jumper. Harry was silent but Louis could see the hurt on his face.

"I'll be back. I promise." He mumbled as he walked out the door. Louis never understood why Harry was so damn clingy and needy. Louis had never given Harry a reason to distrust him but regardless, Harry got that look on his face every time Louis walked out the door without him. He loved Harry anyway. He loved Harry so much that he put up with how needy Harry was, rarely complaining about it. Most of their fights were Harry calling Louis a cheater and Louis telling him that he would never. Harry was damaged in ways that Louis didn't understand because Harry wouldn't tell him what happened to him that turned him into such an overwhelmingly needy person. Of course, Louis hated constantly being accused of cheating and it was tiring but he loved Harry too much to leave him.

It took him an hour because the traffic was so terrible and when he walked in the house, he hoped he wouldn't find Harry a crying mess in their bed. He didn't want to fight, their friends would be there soon and he didn't want a sniffly, tear stained boyfriend trying to entertain guests.

He found Harry in the living room, eyes glued to his phone. "There was traffic, Harry. I swear to god, it was just traffic." Louis said, placing the wine and beer on the table. "Just traffic." Harry repeated back to him, his eyes still on the phone. "The house looks great!" Louis smiled, Harry had done an exceptional job cleaning the apartment. Harry nodded and continued scrolling through his phone.

The doorbell rang and Harry rose to his feet, opening the door for Zayn and Liam to rush in, hugging both of them with a wide smile. They just returned from their honeymoon and Harry and Louis hadn't seen them since the wedding (at which Harry and Louis had a fight in the bathroom about Louis dancing with an old boyfriend- Niall) but they looked so happy and it made Harry happy.

The boys sat around the telly eating takeout with chopsticks and drinking beer for at least two hours talking about the honeymoon, sex and how much they missed each other. Harry was rather tipsy by the time they left and as soon as they did he was pushing a sober Louis's shirt up, the alcohol making him forget all about the soreness in his ass.

Louis smiled down at Harry who was now down on his knees between Louis's legs, his long fingers shaking as he began unbuckling the man's belt and Louis lifted his ass to make the pulling down of his pants and boxers easier. Harry sighed softly and wrapped a hand around Louis's semi-hard cock and bent to press his lips to the tip, sucking hard on the tip- making Louis moan loudly. "Fuck, Harry." Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, his cock now completely hard against Harry's lips, his tongue now running along a fat vein on the underside of the 7 inch cock in his hand.

Louis closed his eyes and leaned back, allowing Harry to practically devour his cock. Harry would gag occasionally, making his throat contract around Louis causing him to moan louder each time. Harry used his hands to massage all that he couldn't fit into his mouth, eagerly bobbing his head on his boyfriends cock. "Fuck, hazza, you're amazing." Louis thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth, causing the drunk boy to gag, his lashes now wet with tears as the 23 year old fucked his face. "Gonna c-" Louis didn't even finish the word before he was erupting in Harry's mouth at which point Harry swallowed and continued to suck on the now sensitive shaft until Louis had to push him away.

Harry fell asleep shortly after, the taste of Louis still on his tongue. Louis carried the tall man to bed, although their height difference made it almost impossible and he almost dropped Harry more than once. Louis sighed heavily once Harry was tucked into bed, a bit confused about why Harry had given him head, why Harry hadn't caused a fight or even complained about the hour Louis took getting drinks.

Harry woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a killer headache. As soon as his eyes opened, he was hurling pink and red liquid all over the white bed spread and himself, unable to stop himself or hold it long enough to make it to the bathroom down the hall. Harry continued to throw up in their bed for nearly fifteen minutes before he could muster the strength to get out of it. He needed Louis, who clearly wasn't there.

"Lou?!" Harry shouted, his stomach churning with each step towards the bathroom. He never drank this much, this was his first hangover in almost a year and it was absolutely terrible. He eventually made his way to the bathroom where he sat, leaning over the toilet, throwing up on and off for about fifteen minutes before he heard the front door open and slam shut. "Lou-" Harry was cut off by another bout of vomit.

Louis gagged as he walked past their bedroom which was covered in vomit. "What the fuck Harry?!" Louis shouted, "I dont want to clean this shit! It fucking stinks in here." Harry wretched, throwing up all but his memories as Louis stood there watching his vomit covered boyfriend. "Jesus Christ, take a shower." Harry was confused, why was Louis mad? It wasn't like he had done this intentionally- he was hungover. He hadn't forced himself to throw up in their bed. Louis stormed out of the bathroom to clean their room, leaving Harry throwing up in the bathroom for about an hour before he heard the shower start.

Harry was scrubbing his body, gripping the towel bar so he didn't fall, clearly dehydrated from the continuous vomiting. Louis grabbed him a towel and tried to wrap his around him when he stepped out which made Harry angry. "I don't need your help." Harry glared at him, yanking the towel from his hands.

"Don't be a prick." Louis said firmly, eyes glued on Harry as he dried his body.

"Fuck you, Louis." Harry seethed, anger practically radiating off of him.

"Why are you constantly picking fights with me? Stop being so fucking immature." Louis's voice was naturally louder than Harry's although nowhere as deep.

"Where the fuck were you this morning?" Harry glared, shoving past him and walking down the hall- slowly to their now clean bedroom. The Windows were opened, presumably to air out the room, but the cold air caused goosebumps to form on Harry's skin as he stepped into boxers and pulled a hoodie over his head before climbing into bed.

"None of your goddamn business, Harry. Why do you need to constantly know where I am? It's suffocating!" Louis stormed into the room, now yelling. "I can go where I want, when I went and with whoever the fuck I please." Louis was angry, tired of being questioned by the man who was supposed to trust him. "Even if I was out fucking someone else, what are you gonna do about it?" All of the frustration was pouring out of him, he couldn't stop himself, "Answer me!" he yelled, his eyes locked on Harry.

Harry was on the brink of tears, eyes watery. He was unsure how to respond- they never spoke to each other this way. "I said answer me!" Louis screamed this time, so loud it startled the both of them and Harry nearly fell out of the bed in an attempt to move further away from Louis who was slowly moving closer.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry" Harry choked out, his voice barely above a whisper, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Fuck you, Harry." Louis turned around and bolted out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry didn't know what to feel at this point, they never fought like that. They argued often, but never to the point of screaming and Harry being afraid. Harry slept most of the day and evening, trying to beat the hangover. He woke at about 1:30 am, when Louis came into their room, "Hazza, I'm sorry." was the first thing that came out of his mouth,

" 's fine." Harry mumbled, although he was genuinely hurt by the way Louis had spoken to him.

"I shouldn't have left-" Louis was cut off by Harry, "Don't need to explain. 's fine."

Louis could see how much he had hurt Harry just by the look on his face, the way he sat and avoided looking at Louis. "Baby. I'm sorry." Louis sat on his side of the bed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things I said."

"Wanna fuck?" Harry pulled his sweater off, messy curls falling around his face. As he climbed into Louis's lap, immediately beginning to kiss over the males neck.

"Harry, no, stop. You're clearly upset." Louis shook his head,

Harry ground his hips against Louis', sucking a dark purple mark on the males neck. "Harry, stop." Louis repeated, "Fuck me, Lou." Harry rolled his hips again and Louis shoved him off, "H, stop. You're upset." Harry landed on his back in the center of the bed, looking up at Louis, eyes full with tears.

"Shit, Harry I'm sorry." He leaned forward to place a hand on Harry but he jerked away,

"What? Now I'm not good enough fuck?" Harry was crying now, "You don't even want to touch me now?" Louis could hardly understand him at this point.

"Harry, it's not that- I love you, you know that. You're hurt, you're not even hard. You don't really want to have sex." Louis was cut off by Harry again,

"Please just fuck me."

"Harry, no. You're crying and you're angry at me."

"Please Lou? I know you like it when I beg. Please fuck me?" Harry was still crying, "Just fuck me. Do it hard- like you like it. Please lou."

"Shut the fuck up harry! Enough! Fuck!" Louis yelled, causing Harry to fall silent except the occasional sniffle and choked back sob.

Harry pulled the blanket off the bed and drug it out the door and down to the living room where he lay on the couch, full on sobbing at this point. Louis never turned him down, Harry didn't know what else to do.

Harry woke again at about 9 am, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils. His eyes were puffy and his throat was dry, until now he didn't think it was possible to wake up so impossibly hurt. He lay in a ball on the couch, staring at the black tv screen until Louis stood in front of him. "Are you ready to talk?" Louis placed a hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry turned around on he sofa, burying his face in the pillows. "Fine. Just listen."

"I didn't mean what I said, Haz." Louis began rubbing Harry's voice, "I was just frustrated because you threw up everywhere and I had to clean it and then you asked where I was and I felt like you were accusing me of cheating, Haz, you're not overbearing or controlling. I was just frustrated." Louis paused, hoping Harry would say something. "Please say something. I'm really sorry. I couldn't have sex with you knowing you're upset with me or doing it because you want to avoid talking. I'm sorry." Harry shrugged, still facing the opposite direction.

"You can't ignore me forever. You love me too much."

It was about ten days after the fight when Harry finally spoke to Louis by texting him to bring home milk and honey. When Louis got home, Harry could see the relief wash over him when he thanked him for the milk and honey although the conversation didn't extend beyond that.

Another two weeks past with Harry sleeping facing away from Louis and awkward silence before Louis finally had enough. He came home from work to Harry reading in their bed. When Harry didn't acknowledge him, he nearly exploded. "Enough Harry. We aren't twelve. I've apologized a hundred times. Stop ignoring me." Louis pulled the book out of his hands and smiled, "Please, talk to me." Louis sighed, "I'm going to go crazy if you do another day acting like I don't exist. We haven't talked in twenty four days. It's time to stop ignoring me. I want to kiss you. I want to wash your hair in the shower. I want to hear your voice."

"Okay." Harry whispered, "Sorry."

Louis sighed, it was a start. It wasn't a conversation or a kiss but it was something. "How was your day?"

"Was fine." he replied, laying back and turning off the nightstand lamp on his side, the only light was from Louis's side of the bed. "Yours?"

"It would've been better if you were speaking to me. I dont understand this. We fight all the time- and you're always okay. I said I'm sorry because I am. I don't understand why you're still upset." Louis exhaled deeply, laying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow.

"You pushed me away." Harry sighed heavily, trying his best not to try. "You've never pushed me away- you've never not kissed me back, you've never said no to sex with me. You pushed me away. You didn't want me." Harry's voice was small, like he was unsure of it. "You didn't want me."

Louis immediately pressed his lips against Harry's. "I always want you. I just couldn't- not while you were so hurt by me. I could see how badly I hurt you by the look on your face." Louis kissed him again softly, "Go take a shower, clean up really nice and I'll show you just how much I want you."

After Harry showered and cleaned himself up, he was nervous. They'd never gone this long without having sex and in some way he was scared it would hurt or he wouldn't be able to handle it. Louis typically lasted about an hour and Harry knew he wouldn't- thinking about Louis buried in him had his cock rock hard, an angry red.

When he returned to the bedroom, Louis lay in the center of the bed, eyes closed and head thrown back stroking his gorgeous cock looking like he had been hand crafted by Athena. He was so gorgeous, Harry's stomach knotted. "Hi." he breathed out, already practically gagging for it.

"Come 'ere love." Louis smiled, flashing his white teeth to the younger boy. "Wanna show you just how much I want you. How much I missed you." Harry was nervous as he lay back on the bed but almost immediately he found himself in a passionate kiss, Louis grinding down on his crotch, their cocks occasionally rubbing together. "Cant wait to taste you, angel." Harry whimpered softly at the pet name, his eyes closing as Louis began kissing down his neck, leaving dark purple love bites along his neck and chest.

Louis took a moment to swirl his expert tongue over the boys nipples, biting them to pull a moan from Harry's throat. By the time Louis made it to Harry's cock, he was leaking precum and Harry was shaking. "I've barely touched you, baby." Louis smiled, "Gonna eat you. Don't touch that pretty cock of yours." Harry sobbed, already so wrecked in anticipation. He hadn't been touched by Louis in so long and now all he could feel, think, breathe and see was louislouislouis. "Dont cum."

Louis pushed Harry's knees until they bent and his feet were flat on the bed. "Dont cum. I know it's been a while but don't cum." Harry nodded, he couldn't even speak because Louis's tounge was slowly running over his rim, dancing along the skin that had been without contact for so long. The ring of muscle was tight now, which made Louis moan- he hadn't fingered himself in twenty four days which meant he'd be as tight as he was when they first had sex- practically virginal. They topically had sex four or five times a week, sometimes multiple times a day so even though Harry was always tight-he was never this tight. Harry began to grind his hips down against Louis's face, desperate for something inside him.

Louis pressed his tongue into the tight hole, Harry whimpering loudly. Louis pulled off the puffy rim for only a moment to use his spit to lubricate a finger which he plunged into the younger male with no warning, causing Harry to let out an obnoxious moan. "Please, Lou, I need you to fuck me,please don't make me wait" Harry began begging as soon as Louis began scraping his inner walls with his fingertip,

"Harry, breathe. You're too tight- It'll hurt if you don't let me open you up." Harry sobbed louder, his body aching for it. The feeling subsided a bit when Louis plunged another finger into his boyfriends tight heat, his tongue running over the hole as his fingers open and closed within Harry. Harry let out a loud yelp and Louis knew he'd found his boyfriends prostate. "Oh Fuck!" Harry cried out, arching his back as Louis rubbed his fingertips in circles over the young man's prostate, "Lou! I'm gonna cum!" Just as Harry was going to cum, he was empty and immediately began sobbing. "Please! Please Louis, I need you, please please fuck me." Harry was begging in between broken sobs, "I need to cum, please- it's been so long." Harry's back arched when Louis lowered his mouth over Harrys cock. Harry immediately wrapped his fingers in Louis's hair, holding his face in place as he thrust his hips up into his mouth until there was spit dripping onto his waist. "Gonna c-" Harry was on the brink when Louis pulled off again and Harry began shaking his head, knuckles white while he gripped the bedsheets, his hips involuntarily thrust upward into the air, desperate for friction. "No no no, please I'm going to die."

Harry had never been denied relief like this- he came when he wanted. His long lanky body was on fire, he was covered in sweat, his damp curls plastered to his face. "You want me to fuck you?" Louis asked, eliciting a guttural moan from Harry. "Gonna fuck you until you can't see straight, until you can't take anymore and then I'm gonna fuck you harder." Louis spit in his palm, slicking his own untouched cock as he kissed Harry who was still mumbling "please". Louis smiled, "You're not gonna be able to sit for a week." Harry knew Louis liked to fuck him impossibly hard but he could already tell it would be harder than ever before by the way Louis spoke to him.

Harry came as soon as Louis pressed his large cock inside of him, the sensation too much. His cock twitched and he tightened around Louis's cock, cum shooting up to his chin and over his chest completely untouched. Harry began apologizing, "I'm sorry- I couldn't hold it- I'm sorry-" Louis cut him off with a kiss and an impossibly hard thrust directly into his prostate causing him to actually scream in ecstasy. "Oh Fuck!" Louis wasted no time, he wanted Harry to feel it in the morning, he didn't care about giving him time to adjust. He hooked Harry's legs over his shoulders and began drilling into him with the utmost aggression and rage leaving an overstimulated Harry in tears, moaning profanity consistently. "Louis you feel so fucking good" Harry whimpered, his nails digging into Louis's smooth back as he was drilled into, Louis repeatedly withdrew and slammed back into him at an angle that ensured his prostate being abused. The strength in each trust was too much to process, Harry couldn't see anything, his body overwhelmed by pleasure as his boyfriend drilled his prostate and ripped another earth shattering orgasm from him. His entire body shook and if it wasn't for the continuous thrusting against his prostate he was sure he'd pass out. He couldn't form any words beside "don't stop". Harry had never felt anything so good in his entire life, never had an orgasm so tiring. "Please don't stop" Harry didn't think it was possible but he wanted to cum again. The drag on the seven inch cock buried in him made him arch his back into Louis's chest.

Louis was panting, his core growing warm as his own orgasm built within. He soon flipped them over, "Ride me until you can't hold yourself up anymore." Louis demanded, holding Harry's hips against his. "Dont stop until I say so." Harry nodded, anything to please Louis.

He was exhausted, his head lay on Louis's shoulder as he ground his hips down against the others, moaning each time he hit his prostate. "Please touch me." Harry whispered unable to do anything else, "Please, I need help. Wanna cum." Harry begged but Louis shook his head, "You wanted me to fuck you. You can do it. Cum without touching yourself." Louis whispered, squeezing his ass as he continued grinding down harder and harder, stabbing his prostate repeatedly. "cum for me, just for me baby. you can do it."

When Harry came, his entire body went limp. Only a small amount of cum dripping from his cock, he was unable to move at this point. Paralysed by the pleasure coursing through him. It was almost painful when Louis continued thrusting into him, "I'm almost there, just a little longer."

It took fifteen minutes of incredibly hard and fast thrusts to bring Louis over the edge and fill his boyfriend with cum. "So fucking good," he groaned as he came. Harry was laying limp against Louis, completely spent.

Harry couldn't find words to describe how incredible it was- definitely the best sex he'd ever had. He was completely soft at this point, his body physically unable to handle anymore. "So tired," Harry mumbled as Louis lifted him off and placed him on the bed. "We're not done."

Harry sobbed as Louis buried his face in between his thighs, his tongue exploring his hole. "One more time. I know you can."

"I can't, I can't" Harry shook his head but still wrapped a hand around his sensitive cock. It hurt to stroke himself but the tongue sliding inside of him made it worth it. Soon there was four fingers massaging his sore prostate and he still persisted that he couldn't cum again. "I can't do it- I can't- it hurts Louis, I can't" Louis shoved his hand off his cock and swallowed him which was when Harry blacked out, his orgasm ripping through him like a tornado.

The following morning Harry was too sore to do anything but lay in the bath, while giving Louis several blowjobs throughout the day.

"I will always want you. Don't ever think that I don't want you." Louis kissed Harry, regardless of the fact that he'd had his cock in his mouth three times that day, "I will always want you."


	3. Bothering Niall

p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Niall's View/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Mmmm, I love you so much my little Li-Li. Now give me a kiss, cutie pie!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Niall Horan almost threw up at the sound of one of his best friend's, Louis Tomlinson's voice. All five members of One Direction were downstairs in the television room of Zayn's flat. They were supposed to be watching a movie, (Chicken Little, they had decided on) laughing together and hanging out, but that plan was backfiring for four of the lads./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Ever since the movie had started, Louis and Liam had been tickling each other, giving sweet pecks and being emway/em too sappy in their talk, while Zayn and Harry, the other couple of the group were kissing obnoxiously loud and messy. Niall was literally sitting in the middle of it all on the smaller leather couch that was between a bigger one that the two brown-haired, mushy, annoying boys were on and a half chair half couch thing that Zayn and Harry were practically having sex on./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Niall felt extremely awkward. He'd tried asking both of them to stop, but seemed to not hear him over their "business" and he didn't want to be mean by yelling at them or leaving, so he just stayed there, curled up in his blanket, trying to concentrate on the movie. Although it wasn't working out too well because even when he tried to sneak the sound up a bit, the two couples seemed to get louder. He was starting to get suspicious of what was going on./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Lilo's View/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam laughed as his blue-eyed boyfriend nipped at his ear like a little puppy. He was having so much fun right at the moment, he was almost forgetting that this was all supposed to be a scheme./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Earlier on that day, Louis, Zayn, Harry and he had decided to play a trick on Niall by continuously loving on each other in front of their poor, blond friend. It was really just a silly thing, just to tease Niall and not to torture him. They wanted to see how far they could go before the Irish boy finally got too overwhelmed by it and forced them to stop. Liam hoped that if it did end up going far, considering Niall could be a little unsure of things sometimes, he would get to cum. If he didn't, Louis would leave him desperate all night until the next time they went at it, begging and insanely hard. He'd experienced a raging hard-on for numerous hours before and it was NOT fun./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He almost shuddered at the thought, before remembering he has to keep in "character", although he knew he and the other three weren't really acting…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Li-Li," Louis said in a sing-songy voice, peering down right into Liam's eyes, blue meeting brown. "Pretty, don't you want to Lou-Lou to kiss your nose for you? You know how he loves that precious skin of yours."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam blushed and turned his head with mock-disobedience from his place under Louis. "No," he mumbled quietly, biting at his lip./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Awww c'mon, Li, look at me. I'll be sad if you don't." Louis put on a fake pout and Liam laughed covering his face./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Go away, Louis."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis fake gasped. "Liam Payne! Do you really wish for that?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam shook his head quickly, still covering his smile./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""That's what I thought." Louis leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's hands. "Now let me see that pretty face of yours."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Don't want you to see my face," the Wolverhampton lad mumbled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis thought for a second, before a stellar idea popped in his head./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Hey, Li-Li?" he said, kissing his lover's hair. "How about I kiss all of your fingers and each time you get a kiss on one, you have to lift it away, okay bunny?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam nodded softly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Okay, babe." The blue-eyed boy leaned down and gave one of Liam's pinkies a soft, sugary kiss before doing the exact same to the other pinky. Then he did his ring fingers and so on until Liam had taken all his fingers off. Louis kissed each of the backs of his hands and finally he got to see his baby's pretty face. But Liam's eyes were squeezed shut. The Doncaster boy gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Li, Li, Li, Li, Li. You're being a naughty boy." Leaning down to Liam's ear, he whispered heavily. "You don't want to have to be punished, do you?" He felt the group's leader swallow deeply beneath him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Didn't think so. Now open those pretty eyes." He kissed each of them, happy to see his boyfriend completely again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Now," he breathed. "Let me kiss you." And with that he smashed his mouth on Liam's turning their fun, tickle time into a heated make-out session./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Zarry's View/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Oh, Harry," Zayn moaned into his curly-haired boyfriend's mouth. His hands ran up Harry's sides, their tongues desperately fighting with one another for dominance./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"They were cuddled side by side, devouring each other's faces, but trying not to go into complete sex-mode yet, in order to keep in time with the other lads in their plan to bother their Irish friend. However, things were getting pretty heated and Zayn could already feel Harry's excitement against his own growing arousal./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Fuck, baby. Wanna fuck you so bad," He groaned into the ex-bakery worker's mouth, loudly. He swore he could feel Niall's embarrassed gaze on them and he knew the plan was working./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Not yet," Harry breathed, his hand going up to tweak one of Zayn's nipples./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Zayn bucked his hips into Harry's, wanting friction and let his hands slide under Harry's shirt, squeezing his sides and pushing over to try and kiss him impossibly deeper./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""St-stop, Zayn," Harry moaned out. "It's too much. We're gonna ruin…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Before he could get any farther and spoil the plan, Zayn dove to his neck, desperately sucking a hickey in attempt to stop grinding. It felt emso/em good, but he knew he had to stop or Harry would cum and the plan would be ruined. He continued biting and licking at his green-eyed lover's neck, creating a large purplish-red spot that he knew would be there for days. Then he tore off Harry's green Bob Marley shirt, tossing it on the floor behind them./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Uh, um, g-guys," he heard Niall say hesitantly. "Um…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Zayn just smirked before taking one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, sucking and twisting it, while he palmed him gently (well as gently as Zayn Malik could possible get) through his pants./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Harry moaned his name loudly, begging for more. Even Liam and Louis must have stopped for a second to glance over at poor writhing Harry, but Zayn didn't care. It actually gave him and extra thrill to know people were watching him and his boyfriend have sex./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He moved over to Harry's neglected side and began giving the little nub the same treatment, only stopping when Harry yanked off his shirt./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Lilo's View/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam pulled Louis closer to him in their kiss as he heard another obstreperous moan erupt from Harry. He didn't tell Louis, but the curly-haired boy was turning him on by doing that. It filled him with images of Louis fisting his hard dick at a fast pace, telling him to moan so he could "hear that pretty voice". Louis was kinky like that. One time he'd even made Liam stand in front of a mirror during an orgasm, so Liam could see just how beautiful his face was when he came. It was definitely an experience neither would forget./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Louis, undress me!" he cried out and his boyfriend gave a laugh./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Liam, we've been through this a hundred times. That is emnot/em what you say during sex. The clothes come off gradually, remember."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam groaned. "Fuck that, Louis. I want them off now!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Edgy now, aren't we?" Louis said. "But if that's what you wish…" All of a sudden Liam felt his shirt gone and his pants being undone and ripped off and thrown on the floor./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis quickly shook out of his clothes to before climbing back on Liam and kissing him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""That good enough, my pretty baby?" he said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He hadn't taken off their underwear yet, after catching a glimpse of Zayn's and Harry's pants still on. He also poor Niall's eyes flicking back and forth between the two couples and on his hard-on, which he knew Niall has to be at least somewhat turned on by./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He grinded against Liam, who was busy trying to give him a hickey and moaned as he felt the dampness on Liam's boxers rub into his. He loved seeing (and feeling) how excited Liam got for him. Sometimes all he had to do was talk naughty to the brown-eyed boy and Liam would cum right then and there, hard, in his pants, which Louis wouldn't let him change out of because "I want you to know whose you are and every time you walk or sit down, you'll be able to remember that emI'm/em the one who caused this and that only emI/em can make you cum." Louis absolutely adored the embarrassed but shocked look on his lover's face when he had told him this. The whole rest of the day, Liam had been walking awkwardly around, begging Louis to let him take them off, which he never had done./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Hey, pretty Li-Li," he said, sitting up on Liam's thighs, causing the poor, submissive boy to whine as the friction broke. "It's alright. Louis's gonna kiss you now, nice and good and all over, okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Please, Lou?" Liam cried, hands flying over to his boxers to give his extremely aroused dick a few strokes./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis slapped his hands away. "Nuh-uh, Li-Li," he babied, shaking his brown hair away from his eyes. "That's only my job, unless I say otherwise."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"With that, he began kissing Liam's forehead, down to his nose and then his cheeks and mouth, followed by his neck, which Louis sucked three nice big hickeys onto. Then came his shoulders, arms, each of his hands and fingers again, his chest, stomach and belly button and finally his waistline, before his boxers were yanked off./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis heard Niall tell them and Zayn and Harry, quietly, to take it elsewhere after the movie was finished, so they could all five spend time together. He just ignored it s he took Liam's very hard cock, which had sprung to his stomach as soon as it had been freed from its confines. He slowly kissed up it, starting from the bottom and working his way to the top, before wrapping his mouth around it and giving it a huge suck./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""LOUIS!" Liam cried out, kicking his legs. "Oh Louis, that feels so good!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis blushed a bit as Liam practically screamed this for the world to hear. He could here Harry and Zayn trying to hold back their laughs as they made out. Niall's face turned scarlet and he grabbed the remote to try and turn up the volume some, but of course that again failed miserably./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam kept screaming awkward things like 'Louis, your mouth feels amazing!' or 'This is gonna be the best orgasm ever!' while poor embarrassed Louis sucked him off. Finally, Louis stopped and had to tell Liam to be quieter because he was screaming emway/em too loud./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Li-Li," Louis said softly. "We're not alone, so could you please not let the whole entire world know we're having sex?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Sorry, Lou," Liam mumbled before bringing him down for a kiss./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis smiled into it. "It's ok, babe. At least I know you want me."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam blushed and Louis sat up again, pulling Liam with him. The Doncaster boy's legs were now under Liam who was ironically sitting on Louis's thighs./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis struggled to quickly pull of his boxers, finally managing to and laced his arms around Liam's waist, kissing him hard./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Touch yourself for me, cutie," he said hotly, breaking the kiss. "It's alright this time."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He watched as his boyfriend brought a shaky hand down to jerk himself off. It was slow at first, Liam closing his eyes and occasionally leaning in to find Louis's mouth, but it gradually got faster until he was moaning loudly again./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis grabbed his own aroused dick and began stroking himself at the same speed. He bit his lip as he felt his end nearing and looked at Liam, whose mouth was opened wide, spilling with delicious moans./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Lou-Louis," he whimpered, his hand jerking faster and faster. "I'm go-I'm going to cum. Touch me, too, Lou!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis quickly wrapped his free hand around Liam's and stroked hard. It wasn't long before Liam came hard, crying out Louis's name, cum spilling all over his stomach and their hands. Louis soon followed, drowning in the bliss that was Liam's moans and his orgasm./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"As they came down from their highs, Louis noticed his brown-eyed boyfriend had opened his eyes and was staring at something on the ground, intently./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Louis?" Liam said, breathlessly and shakily reached down to the floor and grabbed what Louis recognized as emhis/em pants and pulled something out of the pocket. Something soft, square and…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Lou? You weren't going to bring my cock ring, were you?" Liam twirled the little velvety box meant for a ring, in his fingers as Louis stared, pale and wide-eyed before trying to yank it out of his lover's hands. But Liam's was too quick. And before Louis could even say carrots, Liam had opened the box./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Zarry's View (A little before Lilo had cum)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Zayn kissed at Harry's chest some more, before moving back up to kiss him on mouth. Zayn absolutely emloved/em sex with Harry, but he loved kissing him even more./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Their mouths clashed and they began to grind again, their clothes all off. Zayn had his hands tangled in his boyfriend's crazy, curly hair, while Harry squeezed his ass, when suddenly they heard Liam start screeching./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Louis! Oh Louis that feels so good! Harder! Suck harder!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"They both started to snicker, which turned into almost uncontrollable laughter that they tried to subdue by continuing to kiss. Finally, Liam stopped and the two eventually were grinding each other so hard that they were both extremely close./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Oh God, Zayn, I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum." Harry was starting to rant, which he always did when he was about to cum, so Zayn reached down and twisted one of Harry's nipples hard, grinding against him roughly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Fuck, Zayn!" Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he came. Zayn moaned as he felt his green-eyed lover's hot, sticky cum on his dick, finally cumming himself, in a blissful paradise. His orgasm lasted for a little while longer than it usually did, and he enjoyed every second of it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He eventually collapsed on Harry, lazily kissing and closing his eyes, the only sounds now being Harry's and his rapid breathing and…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Louis! What is this!?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He and Harry both shot up at Liam's loud and shocked tone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Oh no, he couldn't have found…" Harry started./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""The engagement ring," Zayn finished, whispering./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"By now all five boys were staring at the tiny box, the television muted and all their faces pale./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Louis gulped and grabbed the open box from Liam before getting off the couch, butt-naked, and down on one knee. He stared at Liam for a moment, before holding the box out to him and saying with increasing anxiety,/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""L-Liam P-Payne, will-will you… marry me?" He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the 'Are you daft? At this age!' from his boyfriend, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes his eyes to see Liam staring at him and blushing./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Well?" Louis said, biting his lip./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Well, yes!" Liam suddenly squealed and jumped on Louis, covering him with kisses. "I can't believe you didn't ask me earlier!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"The other three boys sighed with relief as they all had known about Louis's plans for this and had been waiting for this moment forever./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Finally, after Liam and Louis had stopped making out and were sitting back on the couch, (Zayn and Harry had to remind them that they had to explain the whole prank thing to Niall) the blond spoke up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Um guys, well okay… Um what's goin'…? What happ-…"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Relax, Ni,' Zayn said calmly, tugging his shirt over his head and buttoning his pants, as the other three did the same. "The boys and I just wanted to see how far we could go before you finally told us to stop. Apparently, that wasn't ever, though."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Niall's face went from a look of confusion to that of being upset./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""But you guys know I don't have a partner. Why would you do that?" His blue eyes filled with tears as his lip trembled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""Nialler," Harry jumped in. "it's ok. You don't emneed/em a date, first of all and second, even if you did, you can get one easily. There are thousands of fans out there that would do anything to go out with you."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Niall's face brightened at that. "True," he said. "But still, that wasn't cool! My virgin mind has been scarred!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"He was laughing now. "Liam wins the crown for the most awkward things said during sex and for being the loudest!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"Liam blushed hard at the comment./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""It's true though, baby." Louis said, kissing the side of his face./p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;""I don't know about that last part," Zayn laughed. "Harry's got that down pretty well. But Liam definitely does get recognition for the most awkward!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #666666; line-height: 20px;"So on went the night, the boys laughing and joking together, celebrating the engagement, and finally, at God knows when, falling asleep all curled up next to each other, the five superstars of One Direction./p 


	4. We Own You

Liam pulled his tight shorts from the middle drawer of his dresser. They slid against his tan skin and fit snugly over his strong thighs and butt. He loved how well they fit. Prince Zayn had him remeasured just last week and the new version of his uniform showed off everything Zayn loved to see. Liam went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast, where Zayn was sat at the head of the table. The place to his right was set with plates and silverware for Liam.

He came to Zayn and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "Good Morning, Your Highness."

Zayn smiled and rubbed his thumb across Liam's cheek. "Hello, lover. How are you this morning?"

"Very well." Liam stood with his hands crossed casually behind his back while Zayn looked him over.

He ran a hand gently over Liam's hip, fingers trailing down the middle of him casually, showing his ownership with that small gesture. "The new uniform fits you well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, sit." Liam took his spot at Zayn's right hand and a plate of food was immediately placed in front of him. "Liam?"

Liam looked up from his food at his name. "Yes, sir?"

"I'll be having a friend over tonight, so I'd like you to use the rest of the day making yourself presentable for company."

Liam knew what that meant. Every so often Zayn would allow Liam to enjoy the company of other men for his pleasure, a few reoccurring. He loved Zayn, above and beyond anyone else, but Liam also loved the experience of new men.

Liam smiled wide. "I can't wait, sir." Liam and Zayn ate slowly, enjoying the quiet of the morning before Zayn was whisked off to do his royal duties for the day and Liam was prepared for the night ahead.

Niall and Harry were wrestling when Louis walked in. As soon as they heard the door, they sprang up and stood straight with their hands cupped behind their backs.

"Boys," Louis laughed. "Having fun without me?"

Niall giggled and Harry hit him quickly in the side. "No, Sir," Harry answered.

"No, Sir," Niall added with another giggle.

Louis hummed and sauntered over to stand in front of the pale blond. "My little Niall, how are you faring so far in your new home?"

"Very well, Sir. Thank you."

Louis pulled Niall in by the back of his neck so he was inches from his face. "I know you're still learning about how I do things around here, but a general rule to go by is that you're mine. That means I touch you whenever I want, however I want. You'll come when I call and you never, ever touch yourself when I'm not there. Understand?"

Niall nodded quickly. "Yes, Sir."

Louis' face softened. "You're beautiful, Niall. I can't wait to see what you can do."

"Me either," Niall smiled.

Louis chuckled. "Actually I've got an opportunity for us to find out. I'm going to visit a friend tonight and I was going to take Harry here," Harry smiled at his name, "but I have a feeling you might like a party. So, Harry is going to take you to get ready while I finish up some work."

"Yes, Sir."

Louis pulled Niall in by his chin and kissed him. "Good boy. Now, before all that, I'll have to take you to my room and break you in." He walked out with Niall following closely behind.

Louis and Niall were in the back seat of the blacked-out car. After Louis took Niall back to his room and made him come twice, Niall was generous with his affection. He clung to Louis most of the day, when Harry wasn't showing him how to shave properly or how to sit on his knees so it didn't hurt. Now, he was practically in Louis' lap and playing with his Master's fingers, not that Louis minded. He loved that everyone could tell that Niall was his, that he made Niall happy.

Louis picked out Niall's clothes this time, since he couldn't trust him yet to pick something Louis liked. Niall was wearing a pair of tight, light blue jeans and a low cut white vest. Underneath was the uniform he had his boys wear: a pair of woman's panties. Tonight's happened to be a striped blue and yellow pair with a bow right in middle. When Niall first slipped them on he just laughed, but then Louis started touching him, touching the fabric, and Niall decided he liked panties a lot. And he liked that Louis liked him in panties a lot.

They pulled up to the Royal Palace and drove around to a back door before the car door swung open. Louis gave Niall's cheek a kiss and his ass a squeeze before Niall hopped out. Louis smoothed his suit down and got out after. They were ushered inside and led to a room on the second floor. Louis knew there were many bedrooms in this area of the mansion, but Zayn liked to mix it up so he never knew which one they would use. Turns out it was one of Louis' favorites this time. The room held a four poster king bed with far too many pillows. The curtains were thick and blocked out any outdoor light. There was a couch on the wall in front of the bed that Zayn and Louis would be using.

Louis sat down on the couch and Niall immediately sat down on his lap. "Hi there," Louis teased.

"Hi."

"Are you scared?"

Niall bit his lip. "A little."

Louis carded his fingers through Niall's barely blond hair. "Don't be. We've both discovered how much fun you are in bed. And I trust Zayn with my life. And his slave, Liam, is magnificent." Niall didn't answer, but nodded. Louis put a soft palm to Niall's cheek. "I'm here, love, and we can go slow at first."

"Sir?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you fuck me tonight?"

"I don't think so. I wish, but general Zayn likes to watch his slave with someone."

"Oh."

"But if you're good, when we get back home, I'll fuck you until we both come and then I'll eat you out and make you taste us together."

Niall rocked on Louis' lap and hummed his approval. "Yes, please."

Just then the door clicked open quietly and Zayn entered, followed by Liam. "No Harry tonight?"

"Not tonight. This is Niall. He's new and I think you'll like him. I do."

"Sounds like fun." Zayn put his hand on Liam's lower back and Liam moved forward to Niall. He held out a hand and Niall looked to Louis. When Louis gave his permission, Niall took Liam's hand and followed him to the bed. Liam pressed his shoulders and Niall sank down, laying back on the covers. Zayn came and sat next to the Louis on the couch. Louis leaned over and Zayn pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"You seem tired," Louis noted.

"Needed this," Zayn admitted. Louis hmm'd his understanding and put a light hand on Zayn's knee. Zayn relaxed back into the couch and pressed his knee to Louis'.

Liam pulled Niall's vest off and then his jeans, and was about to pull Niall's panties off when Louis cleared his throat. "Niall?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"No one will make you come but me your first time here. Don't come, and when Liam's finished, come over here to me and I'll make you come."

Niall unconsciously rolled his hips and nodded. "Yes, please, Sir."

"Good boy."

Liam gave Niall's panties a good look and added, "Cute," before he pulled them down and tossed them over with the rest of his clothing. He smirked when he saw Niall was already hard and flushed. "Master Louis must have fun with you," he teased gently.

Niall squirmed, but smiled. "Loads."

"Liam, be gentle. He's new, remember, love," Zayn reminded.

"Of course, sir."

"And Liam?" Liam turned around to see Zayn. "You have far too much clothing on." Liam chuckled in only his skin tight shorts and walked over to stand in front of Zayn.

"Take them off for me?"

Zayn smirked and licked his lips before running his hands up Liam's firm thighs and under the material. He scratched lightly over the sensitive skin right at the crease of his hip. Liam sighed and let his eyes fall closed. Zayn curled his fingers over the waistband from the inside and pulled until Liam's shorts slid to the floor. He smiled when Liam's hard on sprang up, kissing the head gently. "Go on," he encouraged and nodded to the bed.

Niall watched the encounter, and Louis' reaction to it, closely. He wanted to learn so badly. Liam came back and pulled Niall so he was laying on the edge of the bed, legs hanging off. He went around to the side of the bed and pulled lube and a condom out from the nightstand before coming back and standing between Niall's legs. Niall kept glancing back and forth between Liam and Louis, making sure he was doing alright, but felt better when he saw Louis smile and take himself out of his trousers and into his hand.

He and Zayn sat next to each other with their cocks gripped loosely in their hands. Zayn tucked his foot behind Louis' and leaned over so his head was laying on Louis' shoulder. Louis shooed Zayn's hand away and took the prince's length in his own hand, pumping them slowly in tandem. Zayn moaned quietly and settled into Louis' side.

Liam pumped Niall, flicking his wrist with every repeated movement. Niall squirmed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Liam, please, don't." Liam stopped his ministrations and gave Niall a concerned look. Niall bucked into the air, looking for friction. "No don't stop, but please don't tease because I'll come."

Liam tried to keep his fond laugh from bubbling out, but, when he heard Louis and Zayn's from behind him, he couldn't. Niall huffed and curled his arms around his body in protection. Liam leaned over and kissed Niall's quivering lip. "Hey, don't worry. I'll go easy."

Niall nodded hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Liam's body. "Liam, can I ride you? I want to show Master Louis how good I am."

"Sure, Ni." Liam climbed up the bed and laid down above Niall. The blond looked over to where Louis was watching his every move. Louis' eyes were black and his hand was moving faster over him and Zayn. Niall straddled Liam and leaned over so he was laying on Liam's chest and his hole was on display. He heard Louis' soft groan and smiled down at Liam. "Do you need to be stretched?"

"Not really, but you can if you want. I think they'd enjoy it," he offered and tilted his head back to their Masters on the couch. Liam nodded in agreement and slicked a couple fingers up with lube. He pushed them both into Niall's loose hole and scissored them open. Niall moaned and let his head fall to Liam's chest. "Your fingers are bigger than Master Louis'."

"But his move more skillfully. I've had them inside me and I nearly lost it."

"I know. Today I nearly blacked out when he stretched me open," Niall bragged while he pushed back on Liam's fingers.

"We can hear you, boys," Louis informed them.

Niall smirked and said, "He did this thing, once he had three inside me, that made me feel like I was split in half."

Louis scoffed. "I'm flattered, my little one, but speaking about me as if I'm not here isn't something I appreciate. Liam, if you would, kindly punish him for me."

"How many, sir?"

"I think three should do. It is virgin flesh after all."

Liam pulled his fingers out and Niall sat back up so he could look at Liam in confusion. Next thing he knew, he felt a red hot sting on his ass. Niall yelped and lurched forward. Liam held his hip still and brought his hand down again. Niall whined and wiggled on top of Liam's lap. Liam sighed at the friction and delivered the last spanking. Niall yelled and dug his nails into Liam's chest. "Please, Sir."

"Learn to be more respectful, Niall. But honestly I love seeing how red your little ass is, so I think I might spank you regularly."

Niall didn't hate the idea. Actually, he could feel himself so close to the edge from the burning sensation that covered his smooth skin. "Yes, please, Sir."

"Liam, I think he's about to burst. You should hurry up and get inside him before he explodes," Zayn teased, words cut short with lust.

Niall whined and grinded on Liam's hard cock. Liam squeezed Niall's hips hard enough to create temporary red marks and then reached for the condom. He ripped it open and rolled it down himself before slicking himself up and lifting Niall up to line up with his hole. He lowered Niall down until his hips hit the red skin of Niall's ass. Niall moaned and arched with Liam buried inside him.

Louis ran his thumb over Zayn's slit and Zayn squeezed Louis' knee. "Lou, you'll make me come before they do."

"Good. Then you can sit back and enjoy the show." Louis sped up and pumped Zayn faster. He squeezed him in his hand and reached his other hand over to play with Zayn's balls. Zayn arched off the couch and came over Louis' hand. Louis brought his hand up to Zayn's mouth and Zayn sucked on his fingers until they were clean of his own cum. Then he pulled Louis in and kissed him so he could taste what he did. Louis moaned and palmed himself as Zayn moved his tongue around inside his mouth. His attention was brought back to his slave when Niall loosed a skin tingling moan. Louis looked to see Niall riding Liam in earnest, while Liam matched his rhythm.

"Master Zayn, may I please come?" Liam asked quietly.

Zayn tilted his head up so he could see better. "I don't know, Li. I'm not sure how badly you want it." Liam groaned and kept pushing into Niall, who was desperately bouncing on Liam's cock.

"Please, sir, I'm so close," Liam pleaded.

"You know how much I love to see you fuck a twink. So why don't you show me how badly you really want to come."

Liam moaned and planted his feet on the bed, gripping Niall's hips harder. "Don't you dare leave marks on what's mine, slave," Louis growled at Liam.

"I'm sorry, sir," Liam apologized and loosened his hold on Niall before bucking into Niall's hole. Niall threw his head back and moaned out. Liam didn't stop his assault while he begged Zayn to, "Let me come, please, Master Zayn. Please, Your Highness, please."

Zayn finally relented and allowed, "Okay, lover, come on." Liam sighed in relief and then gasped as he shot warm cum into the condom.

Niall jumped off as soon as Liam came down and rushed over to where Louis was still stroking himself. He plopped down gracelessly on his lap and humped against his body with need. "Sir, please. Make me come."

Zayn got up and went to lay with a spent Liam on the bed. Louis ignored his pleas and asked instead, "Have you had fun tonight?" Niall buried his face in Louis' neck and nodded, but Louis wouldn't have it. "Answer me, Niall."

"Yes, Master Louis."

"Good. Liam treated you alright? He surely made you hard enough," Louis concluded.

"Wish it was you," Niall declared.

"Me, what?"

"Inside me. Wish I could feel you again."

Louis looked over his shoulder at Zayn and Liam curled up half-asleep on the bed, then back to Niall's red face. "Well then, baby, put me inside you." Niall didn't hesitate to take the permission and line Louis' leaking prick up with his puffy entrance and sink down. They moaned in unison and instantly met with an easy rhythm. They rocked together until Louis squeezed Niall's smooth sac in his hand and ordered, "Come with me."

Niall sighed Louis' name and shot over his own lap and onto Louis' shirt. Louis groaned and filled Niall's hole as they rode out their orgasms together. Niall didn't pull off or away, instead he pressed his body to Louis' and said, "Stay, please, Sir."

"Only a moment. We have to head home soon."

Niall nodded and snuggled closer, Louis' softening dick still inside him. Louis rubbed small circles into Niall's hot skin and hair until they fell asleep like that.


	5. Giving A Helping Hand

As early as the X-Factor the boys in general were extremely comfortable with each other, it just came naturally to them, even if with Liam it took a bit more work.

Though Liam took a bit more time than the others, with Niall and Louis, it was almost instant. It was always touching and losing the thought of personal space when you were around each other.

Sooner or later they all became quite accepting with the idea of not having any personal space, and throughly enjoyed touching each other. Touching included cuddling, snuggling, tickling, massaging, and spooning.

It was only that for a bit but then it became more and no boy was against that after getting over an initial shock. The more happened during the X-Factor when they were in the house together and had absolutely no privacy.

It was all right for a while but honestly a growing teenage boy can only go so long without a wank. Not having anywhere to do it though, the boys resulted to almost never wanking, and that didn't turn out well.

It stressed them all out, each wondering if the other boys had found sometime and place to wank and they hadn't.

Louis being the outgoing person he was that had no boundaries, finally came out and said something.

"Boys, we need to help each other." Louis stated simply.

"Help each other how?" Liam asked back wearily, knowing Louis, he had most likely come up with what he reckoned to be the most brilliant plan, but it reality was extremely embarrassing, and not all that brilliant.

"Like help each other out, give each other time to, yanno." Louis made a gesture, one that you would apparently make when you wank. He once again stated it so simply as if they were discussing something as normal as the weather and not each other wanking.

"Are you fucking suggesting we have a circle jerk!?" Niall looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was in such shock and surprise.

"Well actually no but that's a good idea! I was thinking maybe we'd each get a limited time in the room to wank but yours is better! We never get the chance because we are always so worried about getting caught, if we did it at the same time, we wouldn't have that worry!"

Louis got excited at the end of his little speech, now after reciting the new plan, and hearing it out loud, it sounded so much more brilliant.

"Mate, I don't know about the others but there is no way in hell I am taking my kit off in front of you." Niall normally was a fairly open person, so it sounded pretty weird from him to shut down an idea so quickly.

"Why are you denying so fast Nialler? What are you hiding?!" Louis got giddy at the thought of finding one of his band mates hidden secrets or things they didn't know about each other. He lived for these moments.

Louis had said many times that finding out embarrassing things about one another would bring them closer as a band and as friends.

"Nialler, what have you been hiding from us?" Louis asked with a smirk.

Liam at first thought would have told told Louis to stop bugging and interrogating Niall, but he had been in that position with Louis and honestly didn't mind seeing one of the other boys go through it as well.

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" Niall assured, but he wasn't the best liar and this time wasn't an expectation.

"Come on Nialler, just tell us! Louis isn't going to give up, don't you know him at all!" Louis laughed at how true the statement that Harry had said was, he wasn't one to renounce, ever.

"Fine! Fine, you know what, fine, let's do it." Niall agreed. He knew Louis wouldn't drop it and he had hoped if he dropped it then Louis would too. He had no such luck.

"Okay everyone circle jerk time, courtesy of Niall!" Louis was far too excited, as the rest of the boys were quite confused and didn't really want to agree but nether less went along also knowing that Louis wasn't going to let this one go.

Louis had taken his sweats off leaving him in just his boxer briefs that really left nothing to the imagination because of how tight they were.

"Come on guys! Don't leave me hanging!" Louis begged as he looked around the circle they were sitting in.

"I don't know Louis, isn't this really weird. It doesn't really feel right to take off my pants in front of you guys." Liam hesitated but with one look of Louis' pleading, pouting eyes, his sweats were off also.

"Great! Good job Payno! "

"Your turn Nialler!" Louis told the blonde boy, as the rest of the boys were already down to their boxers, expect for Harry who had said he wasn't wearing any, and would take his sweats off when they all took their boxers off.

Niall reluctantly took off his pyjama pants, he had been in this attire before with the boys, just boxers. Any further though he had not, which was why he didn't put up much of a struggle when taking off his sweats.

The boys had not seen each other naked yet, as they had only been in the house for less than three weeks and had been so busy. Louis felt sympathy towards the fact that they had all not seen each other in the nude and was a little more sympathetic when talking now.

"Okay, lads, you want to make this a one, two, three sort of thing?" Louis had asked in a more gentle tone, as this now to him was somewhat more than just have a wank session. It was a band bonding experience that they could reflect on, and one that would bring them closer together.

"Sure, let's count together!" Harry was almost equally enthusiastic as Louis was about the whole subject. He loved to be naked.

"One. "

"Two. "

"Three. "

Harry easily removed his sweatpants and let everything he had hang loose. Louis had a bit of a struggle taking off his extremely tight briefs, but eventually got them off and left everything he had out for everyone to be seen also.

Zayn had taken his boxers off swiftly and quickly, like ripping off a bandage. He didn't necessarily not want to take them off because that would upset Louis' whole band bonding experience he was so keen on, but it was really embarrassing.

Zayn was a very private person, with that privacy, it meant no one had ever seen him naked. His mother and doctor were the only ones and his mother hadn't in maybe nine years.

Getting naked in front of boys, he had just met wasn't exactly his forte but he did it because of how close the had all become. He didn't want to ruin that.

Liam, knowing Louis, had taken his off immediately not wanting to become an open target for Louis to tease and poke at. Liam and Louis had a relationship that was just so odd. They acted as if they didn't like each other, or it may appear to be that to some of the outsiders.

If you took a good look at their relationship like some of the fans had, it is quite clear how much they love each other.

Niall didn't take his off. None of the boys had ever seen him naked, ever. They had all walked in on Harry just chilling with all his clothes off, but they had immediately averted their eyes and told him to put his clothes on.

Alike with Zayn and Louis, they had both been walked in on in when they were in the toilet.

Liam however had only been walked on by Zayn, while he was relaxing in the tub, and made Zayn swear that he wouldn't mention it, ever.

It was a quick glance they had all gotten at each other, that's why it was so important to Louis, about seeing each other fully bare, not just a slight look.

Niall had made it one of his goals when they were put in the band, to not be seen naked. Due to past experiences with some girls and some old mates, being naked if front of other people, wasn't exactly the best self esteem booster.

He had been with some girls who had been willing to give him pleasure, and he had accepted not knowing him not being large would be a big deal. Apparently it was and they had left, and been disappointed. Which was one reason he hadn't done anything with anyone yet.

When Niall had to change in the locker room with all the other, developed guy's who were packing big sizes, he always felt extremely self conscious.

Of course, he hadn't had the bond or connection he had with any of the girls, or guys in the locker room, that he had with these boys. No one had been as supportive or consistent as they had.

Up until now his goal had been accomplished. None of the members had seen him without his clothes and they hadn't really thought much of it until Louis had brought it up just a few minutes before.

Niall wasn't necessarily hiding anything, he had a dick, it just wasn't the biggest dick out there.

"Niall!" Louis looked at Niall expectedly, waiting for him to get rid of the article of clothing covering his lower half.

"Geez, stop all looking at me!" But Niall didn't make a move to remove his boxer briefs that he was still wearing.

"Then you should have took them off when we all did! You ruined that part of the band bonding experience! Now your punishment is that we are all staring. Get moving." Louis continued to look at Niall, but the other boys had adverted their gaze to somewhere else in the room.

This was important to Louis, he knew this was almost like establishing trust in the band, it was an extremely important band bonding milestone, and he wanted Niall to participate in it.

Niall slowly slid his boxers off, taking his time. He figured if he took a long time the boy would lose interest, but he had no such luck and Louis kept his eyes on him.

Niall's briefs slowly slide off and his hands were quickly there in replacement to cover his junk.

That was what Zayn, Liam, and himself had done also so Louis didn't comment and just gave Niall a small smile.

"Okay so now what...?" Harry asked, being the only one whose hands weren't covering his junk.

"Niall, you want to take the lead? It was your idea after all." Louis looked towards Niall with a questioning expression on his face, as if Niall knew how to operate a circle jerk.

"I don't fucking know, we wank!?"

Niall still wasn't very comfortable with the idea of the others seeing his dick, and didn't know why Louis thought he knew what to do next.

"How about you wimps take your hands off your junk?" Harry offered, finding it quite funny that they all had taken their pants off but deemed it necessary to cover their packages.

Harry looked at everyone expectedly, but no one spoke of made any movement. Zayn was the first to listen and move his hands out of the way, leaving everything open for everyone to see.

No one could argue and say that Zayn wasn't handsome, he just was. He had perfect cheekbones and just his whole face looked like it was sculpted by the gods.

So it wasn't really a big surprise to the other four boys that Zayn's dick, well, it wasn't ugly.

"Dude, your dick is sick looking!"

Harry got down to the floor to have a closer look. Zayn's dick wasn't near the size of Harry's even if he was older but he was sure to be a close third.

"Okay I took my hands away, you guys have too now. Leeyum?"

Zayn looked towards Liam whose cheeks were bright red, and looked extremely embarrassed about having his pants off in front of the four boys.

Liam wasn't one to be naked often. He had always slept with pyjamas, and even had a few sets. He never slept in the nude like most other boys his age. He didn't wank that often, so he had never gotten caught, not even at home. He did have two older sisters so they left him alone when he was doing it, since they most likely had an idea of what he was doing.

Being naked wasn't a natural occurrence for him, as it was some of the other boys like Harry. He did, however know how crucial the whole band bonding thing was to Louis. Liam was all for them becoming closer as he had accepted the boys wouldn't hurt him like the kids at school did. Now that he finally had friends, becoming close to them was something he wanted to do.

He wasn't too sure though if being naked in front of each other was going to accomplish that though.

Liam slowly moved his hands away from his lower half cringing when he felt a slight breeze, finalising the fact that all he had was out for show.

"Whoa! Payno! Didn't know you were packing that!"

Niall kept his hands on his lap but leaned forward to get a closer look at the unrealisticly large dick that Liam possessed.

"That's not real! That can't be attached to a seventeen year old!"

Louis reached out to grab the younger boys dick, in denial that a dick like that could belong to a boy much younger than him. He felt that he was average and after seeing Liam's stuff he wasn't too sure of that now.

Liam immediately jerked away from Louis' wandering hand so his dick was no longer in reach of older boys hand.

Harry's dick was big as well but Liam's was larger, which was why it caused more commotion. Harry would be in second if they were comparing sizes, with Liam in first, and then Zayn most likely would be third.

Besides you wouldn't think a boy like Liam would be packing that in his pants whereas Harry having length wasn't necessarily a surprise.

"Okay I did it, it's your turn now Tomlinson!"

Liam's hands had left his lap for good and were now lingering at his sides as he picked at the carpet to stop himself from going back and covering himself up again.

Louis, was one of the people to agree quickly, to do the wank circle, and was probably the second most comfortable, after Harry. He had also used his hands to cover his junk though.

It was more of a natural instinct for anyone over the age of thirteen, to want to cover their bits when exposed.

Louis slowly began to lift his hands up but not because he was nervous or embarrassed like the other boys but more so to cause "suspense".

"God, just show us your willy Tomlinson!" Harry shouted as he smiled, knowing that was the reaction that Louis had wanted.

Harry being who he was, a people please was happy to compile and give it to him.

"A bit eager to see my dick, Styles? "

The little exchange made each of the boys crack a smile, Harry's the largest.

Harry and Louis had clicked instantly, they had both came into their friendship with no desire to have to get rid of personal boundaries, already not having them.

Louis sped up and lifted his hands up all the way, before resting them on top of his thighs.

There were no immediate reactions just a bit of blank staring.

"Honestly I'd rather see your bum. I'm still convinced you stuff your pants." Niall told Louis truthfully.

He was becoming more and more comfortable with the idea after every minute, besides he still had his hands on his lap so he was yet to be worried or nervous.

"Shut up Ni, it's your turn anyways I already revealed my stuff." Louis looked pointedly at Niall giving him the look that meant he was waiting for something to be done.

Nothing did, as Niall was trying to think of an excuse, any excuse to get out of lifting up his hands.

"I'm not moving my hands until you show us your bum and prove you don't stuff your pants!" Niall told Louis smugly, proud of himself for thinking that up.

He knew Louis was pretty comfortable and content his body, but Niall didn't think he was that content where he would show the other boys his bum.

"Since when is seeing your junk cost a price?" Louis smiled at the younger boy, he knew that Niall was nervous and thought it was sort of cute he was trying to find a way out the band bonding because of that.

"Since forever, now on with it Tommo! Or you don't have to and you can let me pull my briefs back on. "

"No, no little Nialler, we'll be seeing your little dick, I can assure you of that." Louis stared smugly back at Niall, letting him know him that he was not going to win this one.

Louis was completely making up the fact that Niall's dick was small, since they all called Niall little, he had related that towards his dick.

Little did Louis know he may have been, kind of, slightly, sort of, correct.

Louis rose, giving the boys a better look at his dick before he turned around and mooned the other boys. Technically it wasn't a moon because he was already nude but it was the same concept.

"There you go, all real." Louis grabbed his bum, proving to Niall that he wasn't going to give up that easy. Niall was showing them his dick whether he liked it or not.

Harry reached out his hand and smacked the bare flesh that was in front of him and laughed.

"Yup, it's all real!"

"Now your up Niall." Louis sat back down but unlike his instincts told him to, he didn't put his hands back into his lap to cover his lower region.

All the boys intently stared at Niall, waiting for him to remove his hands. It was all the more exciting for the other boys thanks to how much the blonde had tried to avoid doing it.

For Niall though it made him all the more uneasy, now after he had tried so hard to get out of it, he was still stuck doing it.

Since he had spent so much time and energy trying to not have to remove his hands, the boys almost expected something and it was much more suspenseful waiting for something.

Niall slowly but surely removed his hands, and the boys let him take his time knowing he didn't want to do this but was going to, knowing how important it was to Louis.

His hands were removed, and immediately after Niall removed them they were itching to return down and cover, but he knew he couldn't.

At first looks, you would believe it was a normal dick, which it was. However, once you got a bit closer look you'd realize that it was small, and not just average small, but tiny small.

The tease inside of Louis wanted to burst out laughing, but even he had a little compassion and pity for the bright crimson red boy.

Louis scooted over next to Niall, as he was sitting in between Harry and Liam, with Niall next to Liam and then Zayn next to Harry.

When getting to Niall the journey consisted of climbing over Liam's lap while shoving his bum into Liam's face. This turned Liam immediately bright red too, so two out of the five boys were blushing crimson red.

"Niall, Niall, dear Nialler, is this what you were nervous about?" Louis asked gesturing to Niall's bottom half. He asked even though he already knew what the answer was most likely going to be.

"Maybe…" Was the answer that was mumbled out of the blonde boy he looked as if he was attempting to crawl back into the shell he didn't have.

Regardless of their unclothed state, Louis reached out and pulled Niall closer towards him, wanting to just cuddle the boy until his insecurities were forgotten.

As they were cuddling for a bit, Louis was whispering into Niall's ear.

"Love, you probably just haven't hit puberty yet." Louis assured the younger boy.

"You most likely just started maturing, and you'll grow. I promise." Louis continued.

Niall didn't respond to Louis's whispers, not knowing how to but they calmed him down, and made bits of the red that laid upon his cheeks disappear.

The two boys stayed close to one another for a few minutes before Louis gradually pulled away, testing to see if Niall would put up any resistants. When he didn't Louis fully pulled away and gave Niall a slow rub of the back and tussled his soft hair before scotching to the right to create a small gap in between the two boys.

To scotch over, Louis has to push Liam over a bit and he did so with a slight toothless smile.

There was a silence, but no one could really figure out if it was really that awkward.

"Honestly your willy isn't that small Niall." Harry told Niall breaking the silence that fell between the boys.

"Says the boy with the ten inch dick!" Niall teased the younger boy, finding himself becoming more comfortable with the subject of his own and the other boy's dicks.

"No way, mines not ten, Liam's though, now I can't speak for that one." Harry drew the attention away from his dick and over to Liam's, who was indeed around the ten inch zone.

Liam immediately blushed at Harry's words and looked down his lap, not knowing how to reply.

"Can we please start, I haven't wanked in forever?" Zayn asked the group of boys in the circle around him.

"Sure, why not?" Louis asked rhetorically, before putting his hand back down by his lap, but this time not to cover up, but to get his dick in his hands.

The other boys followed and started wanking for what it had seemed in the longest time ever.

You would think that this would be an awkward situation, as they were boys who had just met not over like a month and a half ago, but for some reason it wasn't.

They had all connected and got along so abruptly that, this was not weird for them as it would be for really anyone else. They were all best mates, no messy feelings to deal with or anything.

Some may say that this was odd, and they would be correct, it is. Nevertheless, though it may be odd, it was also helping them connect and gain trust among each other on so many new and different levels.

This was also qualified as band bonding, as Louis would put it, and that made it incredibly important to Louis. It being so vital to Louis, was one of the main convincing factors that had gotten all of the boys to do such a strange thing, even if they didn't voice it, that was the reason.

All of the boys had started their own getting off process expect for Niall.

At first, no one noticed that Niall wasn't rubbing one off, all too involved in their own little trance of pleasure.

When Louis did look up though he was met with the sight of Zayn who was obviously still in his pleasured trance, after not getting relief for so long Louis understood.

Harry was causally pumping his hand up and down his willy, as Louis predicated he had found some other time during their hectic schedule to wank since, otherwise he would be a lot more into it.

Liam looked troubled, which isn't the usual look of someone who is masturbating.

Harry noticed this at about the same time as Louis.

"I've got it." Harry mouthed, then nudged his head towards Niall, giving Louis the subtle hint that he should look at Niall.

Louis got the hint quickly and turned his head towards Niall. He was greeted with the sight of Niall not doing anything but looking around helplessly.

"Ni, what's wrong?" Louis asked, as he climbed a bit closer to the younger boy.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Niall laughed shakily as he picked at his nails, which was giveaway to Louis that he was nervous.

"Something's up Nialler, what is it?" Louis asked once again hoping Niall would voluntarily tell him and he wouldn't have to get it out of him, himself.

Niall sighed and decided to just be truthful about it, knowing once again that Louis wasn't going to give up until he got his way.

"I've just never really wanked in front of anyone else." Niall's face was flushed with color, giving away the fact that he was extremely embarrassed now.

Being surrounding by boys who were so comfortable with the situation, making him believe they had done it before, it made him almost feel out of place.

"And, you think we have Nialler?" Louis almost wanted to burst into laughter at the younger boys obliviousness.

"Well I don't know! Am I just supposed to wank how I usually do, what if I'm doing it wrong?" Niall nervously asked, as a blush coated his face making his cheeks bright red.

Louis once again would have laughed laughed if it was anyone else outside of the band, but this was Niall. Niall was like his little brother, they fooled around and played pranks, but if needed Louis could immediately turn into the comforting big brother figure.

The boys in the band were all like his younger brothers and he would do anything for them even if it was correcting their wanking technique.

Since they were like brothers, but weren't actually, it made this just a little less weird and crazy to Louis.

"Well go ahead and start. I'll critique!" Louis turned his body to face the Irish boy, waiting for him to start.

"Critique what? My wanking ability?" Niall almost wanted to laugh. This was no longer that uncomfortable for him or weird but more so, crazy and actually sort of fun.

"Sure, why not. I'll go too." Louis began again but his gaze didn't move from Niall, as if this was completely normal.

Although they weren't really a normal band, they made their own sort of normal, and this was definitely going to become a regular thing if Louis had a say in it, and he always did.

The two boys settled into a rhythm and Louis immediately noticed that Niall's rhythm was quite sloppy.

"Ni, hon slow down a bit."

Niall looked at Louis with embarrassment written all over his face as his cheeks turned an even brighter red. He was starting to remember why this was uncomfortable in the first place, but still wasn't as embarrassed as he was at the start.

Niall listened to Louis's piece of advice, and slowed his hand down to a steadier pace, and Louis nodded at him happily, glad he had taken the advice.

Louis looked back over at Liam who Harry had promised he would take good care of.

While Louis was critiquing Niall, Harry and Liam did their own thing.

Liam had looked pained when jerking off and Harry had immediately taken notice of it.

"Li, what's wrong?" Harry was generally was concerned that Liam wasn't enjoying himself in jerking off when he hadn't for almost four weeks.

"Wait, did you find a secret time to wank!? And you didn't tell us about it!?"

Harry had found some time to wank because he didn't really have any boundaries and wouldn't have minded of someone had walked in on him but anyone who knew Liam would know that he definitely did have boundaries. That was why Harry would be very surprised if Liam had found some time to wank.

"Well that would sort of defeated the purpose of it being secret, wouldn't it?" Louis interrupted Harry's integration.

Liam laughed at the two boys, as he had stopped his wanking process, and was now sitting with his hands in his lap.

"I never secretly wanked, I hardly masturbate actually." Liam said truthfully.

"Hardly? How? Do you know how to?" Harry wasn't one that knew much about what was private information and what was not, and it was quite obvious with the questions he asked.

Liam's face turned an even brighter shade of red at the thought of not knowing how to wank while being his age.

"Yes! I know how to wank! I just don't do it often." Liam clarified with a crimson red face.

"Ahhhh, so you haven't perfected your technique." Harry assumed, now thinking ahead on how he could help Liam, even if he was younger, he obviously had more experience in the masturbating field.

"I don't know, maybe I haven't, maybe I have. What's it mean to you?"

Liam was nervously awaiting Harry's answer, the boy had no boundaries which made the options of what he was going to say next endless.

"Here, scoot closer, I'll help you." Harry gestured towards Liam as he cautiously scooted closer to the younger boy.

Harry's hand moved downward but he did it slowly, giving Liam the opportunity to stop him or question him.

Liam surprisingly didn't do either and let Harry continue. It wasn't that obvious but Liam trusted the boys. He was cautious around them but he trusted them.

He may have trusted Harry the most, or at least he trusted him enough to let his hand venture below the belt.

Harry's hand reached Liam's penis and Liam could feel the heat of Harry's palm on his dick.

He once again didn't say anything and let Harry go on with whatever he had in mind, despite the fact that he knew it was going to be way beyond his personal boundaries.

Once Harry grabbed ahold of Liam's dick, he started pumping up and down but went at a much slower pace than what Liam was going at just moments before.

Harry obviously had more experience than Liam did. Even if he was just about a year younger, he had more time to experiment methods and such, making him able to find the perfect one.

Weirdly enough Liam instantly relaxed when Harry began helping. It was comforting knowing you could leave all the work up to someone else but still feel the pleasure.

After Harry got a hand on Liam, Louis dropped his gaze that he had on them and focused all his attention on the blonde boy in front of him.

"Good, good." Louis observed the wanking Irish boy.

Niall's cheeks heated up immediately after hearing Louis's praise but oddly felt happy that Louis had approved his wanking motion.

It was a pride thing that Niall was all too familiar with. He was almost used to letting people down, he could never get higher than a B in any of his classes, he just barely got into the X-Factor and Katy had just taken a huge chance with him, that not very many people had faith in.

He was among those who didn't have the faith. He may have seemed really confident on stage but inside he was just a bundle of nerves and insecurities.

His parents were naturally proud of their younger son. Most parents were proud of their children for just becoming good, and well rounded people while growing up.

After that, though, there wasn't much to be proud of with Niall.

When he had joined the band and became known as the 'baby' of the band regardless not being the youngest, he had gotten the sense of people proud of him a lot more often.

The boys complimented him on lots of simple things that meant everything to him, that his parents had bypassed, that his actual older brother was too busy to care about.

These big brothers he had gained, shared their sense of pride within him often and he loved it. They complimented him on his guitar skills, his voice, and little things like his hair looking adorable or his laugh being extremely cute.

Harry and Liam had never had a younger brother or sibling in general to show their pride for and Niall was the perfect replacement, he needed the praise and they were delighted to give it.

Louis and Zayn had younger siblings and they knew what they needed and wanted. Niall was essentially the same to those younger siblings and needed the same things.

The Irish blonde continued his jerking motion but slower than when he started courtesy of Louis.

Louis started up again once Niall found his rhythm but he still kept an eye on him as he was pumping his hand along his own dick, having his own developed method.

When Liam had reached his edge and released his mind replayed the events that had just taken place and he felt his entire body flush at the fact that Harry's hand was just on his dick.

"I'm sorry?" Liam considered necessary to apologize but it came out as a question, he wasn't too sure what had just happened and if it was something apology worthy or if it was just something he should be terribly embarrassed of.

Harry tugged a couple quick times on his own dick, before releasing.

He reached behind Liam where some tissues were sitting. He took a few for himself and then handed a couple to Liam.

Harry could see the embarrassment on Liam's face, and he understood why Liam would be embarrassed but he didn't want Liam to be embarrassed and closed off like he was before thanks to this experience.

"Li, you alright? "

When Harry didn't get an answer out of Liam, his worry deepened and he scooted even closer towards the boy.

"This isn't going to make you acted all scared and shy around is now is it? Just because we saw your fantastical dick?" Harry saw Liam crack a smile at the fantastic dick part and he shook his head, before leaning into Harry.

As the two cuddled, not really bothered by their nude state. Zayn finished up his own wanking and reached behind Liam to grab some tissues to wipe himself clean like the other two boys did.

After Zayn grabbed the tissues he ruffled Harry's hair and then Liam's before leaning close to Liam's ear.

"You're good?" Zayn asked simply because with him and Liam things were always simple, and that's how they liked it, they understood each other well enough for things to be simple.

Liam nodded his head once again addressing the question he had been asked twice now.

Liam was tired and after the pleasurable experience it made him even more sleepy.

Zayn finished cleaning up himself with the tissues, before going to the shower.

After Liam and Harry had finished, Niall and Louis were close, Niall a bit closer, but nethertheless they were both almost at their release.

"Want me to finish you off?" Louis asked Niall, talking slower than usual because he was taking much deeper breaths as he was close to his edge.

"Huh?" Niall didn't understand what Louis referring to, but he had an idea so he didn't deny right away, wanting to be willing to give it a chance.

Louis, not getting any denial from the Irish boy reached forward and got a grip on Niall's dick.

He twisted his hand around his band mates shorter dick as it was a new feeling, and he just wanted to get a feel of the new territory.

He obviously was used to wanking off his own dick which was inches larger than Niall's so he had to adjust his techniques that made releasing such a great feeling a bit.

He must have tweaked the method correctly because when he jerked the blonde to his release. He got a low moan out of Niall. Louis smirked at the boy's reaction.

They had kept their noises on the down low, but it was quite hard for Niall do so because he was a pretty loud wanker.

Once the two whipped themselves clean with tissues, Louis scooted closer towards Liam where he and Harry were cuddling, dragging Niall with him.

"That was…." Harry couldn't think of a word to describe the fascinating but amazing thing that just took place.

"Great. "

"Awesome. "

"Phenomenal!" Came Niall's response and the rest of the boys laughed, while Louis pulled the younger boy closer.

The four boys still hadn't bothered to put any clothes on, but we're still all snuggling close.

"I am freezing my ass off." Louis was in between Niall and Liam when cuddling but Liam hadn't really made an effort to pull him close to really, snuggle.

Liam was the one person that all four boys absolutely loved cuddling with. He was the perfect shape and form for cuddling and made you feel like you belonged right there in his arms.

That was a feeling that Niall loved. The feeling of being loved and like he belonged.

The two fit perfectly together. Niall was just a little smaller or smaller in comparison to Liam and he could snuggle into his neck and feel so comfortable without feeling squished.

Louis loved to cuddle also and Liam was the perfect snuggle buddy for him because Liam was always radiating with heat and it always seemed like Louis was freezing.

When the two snuggled the temperature was perfect, combined with the heat from Liam and the cold from Louis it fit perfectly, just like they did.

Harry just loved to touch. He found comfort in touching and Liam at first wouldn't have been his ideal cuddler because he really didn't like being touched due to his rough past.

Harry though decided that he wasn't going to give up and slowly but surely got Liam comfortable with touching, and the obsessive amount of touching that he did.

Once they got over that rough patch, it was all smooth sailing and Harry could jump into Liam's arms or lap and snuggle up against him without having to be concerned about making Liam uncomfortable.

"Scoot in closer then, Tommo."

That was the invitation Louis was waiting for, and he immediately snuggled in closer to Liam.

Though he moved closer towards Liam he didn't leave Niall behind and yanked Niall out of his half asleep state and across his lap.

Niall easily got his head to fit comfortably in Liam's lap with his bottom half in Louis'.

Liam reached down and started running his hands through Niall's hair, and Niall reacted immediately pushing up against his hand urging him to continue the scratching of his scalp.

"Hey, what about me?" Harry gave a cute pout towards the two boys sitting beside him at his left.

Louis chuckled at his childish antics but agreed and moved his hand behind Liam so he could run his hand through Harry's wild curls.

Harry also reacted to the calming sensation quickly and made a noise resembling a cat's purr.

The four boys slowly relaxed together, calming down from their high leaning on one another, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in.

They all appeared to find one, because when Zayn walked out of the bathroom, hair slicked back with water, water droplets running down his skin the boys were all fast asleep.

He chuckled silently at the puppy pile the four boys had created.

He grabbed a large blanket from the basket that was sitting beside the couch they were all leaning on and laid it across the naked boys so if someone walked in, they wouldn't be scarred for the rest of their life's.

Zayn quietly moved onto the couch that Liam was leaning his head back on, trying not to make any noise to wake up the sleeping boys.

He got comfortable, and then reached out his hand so he could run his fingers soothingly through Liam's bieber locks.

Liam smiled slightly at the wonderful feeling it brought and turned his head over to the side, giving Zayn access to the rest of his head.

Zayn joined the boys in a deep sleep, all exhausted from the day's events, they all knew what happened was odd and probably not normal, but none of them cared.

They all decided that it was a very good idea, surprising because it was Louis's. It was almost like a tradition they continued throughout the weeks, and months of being on the show and then the years of their career's.


	6. Niall You Dirty Slut

_**PAIRING: JUSTIN/NIALL/LOUIS/LIAM THEN ENDING WITH A ONE ON ONE NUSTIN**_

 _ **WARNING: MALE ON MALE SEX, LANGUAGE, DOUBLE PENETRATION, SMUTTY AS CAN BE. THIS ONE IS PRETTY SMUTTY, YOU GET IT.**_

 _ **SIDE NOTE: YOU SEE "~~" IT MEANS THE POINT OF VIEW HAS CHANGED. 3 LOVE YOU ALL. ALSO THIS MAY OR MAY NOT JUST BE A QUICK ONE SHOT I HAD IDEAS FOR. 3**_

—

The concert was long and all Niall wanted to do was leave like he normally did. He hadn't made it to many meetups due to his recent hookups with his now fiance, Justin. He loved this male, so much. The only bad thing about it was that management on both ends hated it. Justin's people were focusing on making him look like a bad boy, while Niall was still stuck within the grasp of his own problems. He was being paired with Demi recently, he hated it. He didn't like using Demi as some sort of beard, just like Taylor was to Harry and Louis. Those two never got a break.

Niall got backstage, sweaty as can be. The other boys went into the dressing room to change so they could go meet some fans real quick. As Niall was about to leave to meet Justin, he heard Louis' voice. "Ni, mate, he's back here!" Niall was shocked, Justin never came in to the concert or he would have been spotted. Niall made his way back there, and when he entered the room Justin was smiling.

Niall ran to his lover, kissing him, his arms pulling his whole body together with his. Before he knew it, Justin had him against the wall with his knee pinning him up. Justin's smooth voice made Niall swoon, "I fucking missed you baby." Niall bit his lip before pulling his lover's head into another longer kiss. He slowly started to tug at Justin's shirt, about to pull it off when Louis and Liam both coughed. Justin blushed and pulled away, "I'm so sorry guys, I haven't seen him in two mont-" He was cut off by Liam going in for a kiss, grabbing at the bottom of the vneck shirt and ripping it all the way down, exposing his ripped chest.

The blonde Irish was angry, no one was touching his fiance. Before he could make it over there Louis stopped him, pushing him back against the wall where Justin had him. The blonde whimpered when he felt Louis' hips grind against his body. He had a way of working those. Louis put a hand over Niall's mouth, leaning to whisper into his ear. "Me and Liam haven't had sex for a few months, and you two can help us with that. Don't tell Harry or Zayn."

Niall nodded and groaned through Louis' hand as he watched Liam kissing down Justin's chest.

Liam was kissing down Justin's perfect chest, even better than Zayn's. He made Justin look over at Niall as Louis handled him, Louis now groping at Niall's now exposed cock. Justin bit his lip, feeling Liam's mouth go around Justin's nine inch head. A loud moan escaped his mouth, Liam shoving two fingers deep within Justin without lube. He stopped sucking to say something. "If you get loud I'll do more than just fingers. Stay quiet bitch." Justin nodded slightly, watching as Louis wrapped his legs around Niall's waist as Niall backed up towards the counter. Louis then grabbed Niall's wet cock and put it in his ass, grinding and bouncing on it while Niall sat on the counter, trying hard not to moan.

Justin felt himself get fingered, his cock being sucked almost better than when Niall did it. Liam's nose was rubbing against Justin's pube hair, almost choking on his long cock. Justin precame a little bit, Liam feeling it, and slowly pulling his dick out of his mouth. Justin squirmed a bit, he came all over Liam's face and mouth, a loud moan escaping his mouth. Liam shook his head, licking up some of the cum near his mouth and shoving another finger in his ass, this time so deep Liam's hand almost hurt. Justin groaned and sat back onto the fingers, slowly rocking himself back and forth.

Louis was riding on Niall's dick, Niall had bit his lip so hard some blood appeared. Louis' hands were on Niall's chest, tweaking at his nipples and feeling up his chest. He grabbed his pecks, felt his biceps. He rocked down hard onto Niall's cock, causing the blonde to finally break the silence, "OH GOD LOU-" But before he could say anything, Justin and Liam were over there, Liam shaking his head. He had cum all over him. Before Louis could get off of Niall's cock, Liam slowly put his down below him too.

Louis leaned back, still rocking against Niall's cock, putting his arm around Liam's neck as he lifted up his ass. He leaned in to kiss Liam as the other member slowly slipped into Louis' ass. Louis groaned loudly, Liam shaking his head again. "You know not to be loud, baby. Now you'll have to pay." Liam shoved his cock deep within Louis, while Niall did the same only because he was sort of scared in this situation. Louis screamed even louder, grabbing his cock. Justin acted on that note. He moved to sit on Niall's chest as he was on the counter, while putting his cock into Niall's mouth he slowly leaned down to suck on Louis' dick.

No matter how much someone moved a little bit, Louis felt all the pleasure in the world. He moaned words that no one knew, random noises, and names. Liam and Niall's cocks were inside of him and he couldn't of think of a better way to spend his afternoon. There were still loud fans in the audience so the boys had some cover if they were getting louder.

Justin was moaning through the beautiful cock, feeling Niall suck on his. This was a perfect engagement present. He felt himself cum once again in Niall's mouth, almost causing a chain reaction. Justin came deeply inside Niall's mouth, causing him to get aroused within Louis. Louis came inside Justin's mouth, him licking it up and deep throating more and more to cause the seed to leak into his throat. Liam felt Niall cum, making him cum. It was just so much that loud moans and screams filled the room.

Liam pulled out of Louis and sat down on the nearest piece of furniture. Niall slowly pumped deep into the now loose Louis. Justin got down and went to kiss Liam, but the boy still wanted more. Liam put his cock into Justin, letting Justin ride as much as he wanted. Justin bounced on the male, his own moans filling the room as he felt Liam still cum inside of him, Justin also cumming a little bit more until finally he was drained. He sat still on Liam's cock, letting the male hold him.

Niall sat with Louis on his dick, still riding it out as the seed lubricated his ass. Finally, he leaned in and kissed Niall. "That was perfect, Ni." Niall smiled and took his dick out slowly, Louis moaning a bit. As Louis walked away cum dripped from his ass. Niall looked over at Liam holding Justin, while Justin sat on his dick. Liam saw Niall looking and finally smiled, "Justin, I think someone else wants you." Justin looked around, smiling as he saw his fiance standing, waiting for him. Justin pulled himself off Liam, some cum dripping from his own ass as he made his way towards Niall.

Liam and Louis went to the other side of the room, the two cleaning up, getting ready to go meet some fans.

Niall and Justin were kissing, the two slowly moving to the counter where it happened previously. Niall pushed Justin onto his back, laying him out on it. He put Justin's legs on his shoulders, slipped his cum covered cock into him and pushed in. The two moaned loudly, almost in sync. He slowly pushed in, making their love passionate after the whole ordeal. Justin moaned, his left arm jacking himself off while his right arm was behind his head. The two had cum in so many places, the taste of it in their mouths. Justin, who probably came the most out of the four, came for the last time. This one big, shooting onto his lover's chest and his own face. The feeling of his ass clenching made Niall cum deep inside him.

Niall fell onto his fiance, their cum sticking together on their chiseled chests. The blonde looked up into Justin's eyes as Justin ran his fingers through his lover's hair, Niall smiled and cleared his throat. "I love you baby. I fucking love you. I just want you, only you."


	7. Dressing Room Nustin

I don't know who's bright idea it was to interview Justin Bieber and One Direction at the same time, but Niall isn't enjoying it as much as he should be. Instead of engaging himself in the questions, the blonde is fidgeting and squirming under the camera lights, attempting to hide the boner he's been sporting the second Justin walked out on stage. Right now, he's sitting next to Harry, leaning forward on another couch that's always too small for the 5, this time 6 boys, trying to ignore the urge to stare at the boy on the other side of him, their legs pressed together as the pretty female interviewer asks questions they've all heard a million times. (I.e., how was One Direction formed? Where were you discovered, Justin?) Niall's perfectly content with zoning out until the interviewer turns her attention to him.

"So, Niall, I've heard you have a bit of a man-crush on a certain Mr. Bieber?" Niall tries to hide his blush, but it's almost impossible, considering how pale the Irishman is. Harry and Zayn try to hold back their snickering, while Louis and Liam can't stop smiling. Niall looks up at the brunette interviewer, the second Justin wraps his arm around Niall's shoulder. The stage crowd erupts in awwws, and that only makes Niall blush harder. This interview seriously couldn't go by any slower.

—

When the interview finally ends, Niall's the first one off set. Even though all the boys were sent to their dressing rooms to prepare for individual interviews, the One Direction boys by themselves, and Justin by himself, Niall was still grateful the worst of it was over. Niall's sure that if Justin licked his lips one more time, the blonde would've jumped the Canadian right there. After speed walking down the long hallway to his very own dressing room, Niall finally shuts himself in his space. After leaning against the door attempting to catch his breath while pushing forbidden thoughts of the younger boy out of his mind, Niall knows he can't do the next interview like this, all worked up. He knows he has to relax, but he doesn't know how. Eventually, he lets a hand travel down his body, palming the bulge in his trousers. A shaky breath makes its way out of his mouth, his body slightly trembling at the sudden, light contact. Niall slowly opens his eyes, his bright blue irises peeking out behind closed lids as he takes in his surroundings, immediately noticing a bathroom on the other side of the space. He can't get over there fast enough, nearly tripping over his own two feet as he slips inside the extra room, not even bothering to close the door all the way. He slides his hand in his pants without hesitation, leaning against the wall as he takes himself in his hand, stroking up and down. The pressure released is euphoric, and another shaky moan makes it's way out of Niall's parted lips. Before the blonde can stop himself, he's pumping his hand faster, his moans becoming a name, and a few moments later he comes with a loud groan and a shout of Justin's name, repeated with many swears attached. Niall didn't notice when Justin came in, he didn't notice that the boy was standing a few feet away, didn't notice the smirk on the brunette's face, until Justin's voice rang out, surprisingly loud in the small space.

"You could've just told me you wanted me." Niall's eyes fly open, his hand squeezing around his softening cock as he realizes it wasn't him who spoke, nor was it Liam, who's caught Niall in this situation many times. No, it was Justin himself.

"I, ah, uh," Niall stuttered, trying to prove that he wasn't just wanking while thinking about the boy in front of him. "How, uh, how much did you see?"

"Enough." Justin spoke, his voice taking a rough turn, his eyes darkening with lust. Before Niall could reply, Justin was across the room with his lips pressed against the other boy's. Niall takes a moment to respond before finally kissing back, deciding that no, this wasn't a dream. Their lips worked together in perfect synchronization as Justin's tongue darted out to lick across Niall's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Niall gave it to him without hesitation, their tongues mingling for the first time. The thought alone made Niall's cock stand up again, but the Irish lad soon realized he wasn't the only one feeling aroused, as Justin thrusted his hips against Niall's groin, the two boys gasping at the abrupt friction. It was a long moment before Justin pulled back to rest his forehead on Niall's, their lips gently brushing against each other. "Get on your knees." Niall obeyed, dropping to his knees as Justin took Niall's place against the wall. Justin moved his hands down to unzip his pants, but Niall slapped him out of the way, wanting to do it himself.

"Let me." Justin leans his head against the wall as Niall slowly unzips and unbuttons the pop star's trousers, pulling the down to his knees in two sharp tugs. Despite Niall's overwhelming desire, he had to speak the question that had been burning in the back of his mind for the past 5 minutes. The blonde couldn't take his eyes off Justin's cock, but he spoke anyway. "What about Selena?" Niall moved his free hand, the other still wrapped around himself, to wrap around Justin. It was Justin's turn to shudder at contact; his whole body curling in on itself as Niall slowly worked his hand up and down the brunette's length.

"What, ah, what about Selena? Ah, fuck," Niall decided not to reply, instead licking a stripe up the underside of Justin's dick, making the other boy gasp again. There was no more conversation after that, when Justin tangled his fingers in Niall's blonde locks, pushing the Irish boy down on his throbbing cock. Niall relaxes his throat muscles, taking Justin in with no problem. Justin tightens his grip on Niall's hair, hissing and swearing under his breath as he slowly begins thrusting in and out of the other boy's mouth. "Fuck, Niall, yeah," Niall moves both of his hands up to grip at Justin's hips, setting a fast brutal for the younger boy. Justin fed off of Niall's gags and moans, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge as he face fucks a boy he'd only met a few times. When Justin finally manages to open his eyes and take in the sight, those pretty blue eyes locked on him, filled with trust and yearning, he can barely hold back anymore, pulling out of Niall's mouth with an audible 'pop' noise. "Shit, where do you, fuck, where do you want it?"

"I wanna taste you," Justin groaned at Niall's heavily accented words, nodding as the blonde opened up his mouth before sticking out his tongue to lap at the tip of Justin's pulsating cock, silently begging for it. Justin's breath comes out in sharp quick waves as he slaps his dick on Niall's tongue a few times before jacking himself off in tight short movements. "I want it, Justin," Niall's cheeks are a prominent red, his eyes still dark with lust, his voice rough and used, all for him, all for Justin, and that's all the Canadian needs before he's shooting come into Niall's mouth, some of it landing on the other boy's red swollen lips. Niall licks up every last drop, savoring the taste of what he's not supposed to have. Justin traces his fingers across Niall's chin, closing the other boy's mouth and tilting his head up to look Niall in the eye as the older boy swallows, making another light moan escape Justin's lips. Niall absently licks his lips as the two boys stare into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Niall gets up from his knees, moving forward to kiss the boy he'd spent so much time fantasizing about. They spent the next few minutes kissing, hands roaming, little noises escaping the couple in the meantime.

"Niall?" Harry's voice startled the both of them, the two boys not breaking apart entirely as they breathed heavily into each other's mouths. "Nialler, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Niall shouted before smiling on Justin's lips as the two continued kissing, Justin's hands moving up to wrap their way around Niall's shoulders, Niall's hands moving to wrap around Justin's hips, pulling up and buttoning Justin's pants on the way.

"We gotta do our interview in a second, you ready?" Niall pulled Justin's body tight against his own as the pair kissed once more before breaking apart entirely.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Niall called, Harry grunting a reply before the boys heard the dressing room door close. Niall moved towards the bathroom door, pulling open and slipping out, running his hand through his hair and buttoning his jeans, taking a moment to thank himself for not doing the laundry so he was forced to wear dark-wash jeans. He knew he had a wet spot on his pants, but you couldn't see it. He turned around to see Justin sitting on the couch, smiling smugly at the blonde. The door opened again, revealing Liam this time.

"Niall, come on you twat," Liam stepped in. "Oh, have you seen Jus-" Liam stopped himself as his eyes came to rest on the other boy lounging so casually on Niall's couch. "Uh, hi. They want you for your interview…studio 9…" Justin got up from the couch, mumbling a 'thanks' before walking past Niall, not hesitating to brush his fingers across Niall's lower back on the way.

"Call me." Justin said, throwing a wink in Niall's direction before disappearing completely.


	8. Sexual Frustrations Nustin

I can't believe I'm doing this, Niall thinks to himself. I'm not gay … but then why is my heart practically pounding out of my chest?

Niall and Justin both lean closer to each other. It's one of those huge celebrity parties where every celebrity is there. Selena is stuck in Texas back with her family and Justin is semi-drunk so who cares? He just wants to have fun - and win the money for gay chicken.

If Niall pulls away first, the money belongs to Justin. If Justin pulls away first, it belongs to Niall. But what happens when neither pull away and they bump lips? That's exactly what happened.

Both boys keep leaning in until they feel soft lips against one another. Boys boys are shocked … but they enjoy it.

Niall cups Justin's face and Justin wraps his arms around Niall's waist. Niall feels a hot tongue lick his bottom lip and he parts his mouth. The boys tongue wrestle and press their bodies against each other.

"God guys, get a room," Zayn calls out, a beer in his hand and a girl sitting on his lap.

Justin pulls away and chuckles into Niall's ear; giving sober Niall shivers all over.

"Want to go find a closet?" Justin smirks.

Just by that little sentence, Niall gets a hard on. He gulps and nods at Justin. Drunken Justin smirks and grabs Niall's hand, pulling him upstairs.

The boys go to the guest bedroom and Justin closes the door behind him. He opens the closet and eyes the empty space with a devious grin.

He turns to Niall and sees he's lying on the bed and biting on his lip, telling Justin they could use the bed instead.

Justin - being semi-drunk - hops onto the bed and tackles Niall. He presses his body onto the blond and kisses him roughly. Niall kisses back fiercely and their hands run everywhere. Justin pulls off Niall's red polo in a hurry and runs his hands over the new showing skin.

Niall flips them over and takes off Justin's shirt. He saw Justin's abs and Niall groans; his boner increasing even more.

Since both boys are pressed against each other, Justin feels the boner against his crotch and groans. He pulls off Niall's pants and eyes the bulge through the boxers.

Niall takes off Justin's pants and bites on his lip nervously as he notices Justin's bump. The blond runs his fingers over it and Justin clenches up, holding in his breath.

Niall pulls down the boxers and gets off Justin, going on his knees. The hard-on slaps up to Justin;s stomach and Niall takes it in his hands. He starts running one hand up and down the shaft while the other hand uses his fingertips to focus on the head.

Justin groans and lays his back down on the bed, feeling relieved and letting the pleasure take over. Niall begins jerking him off quickly and slowly lowers his head, sticking his tongue out so the head touches it while jerking him off.

"Ahh fuck Niall," Justin moans, closing his eyes.

Niall squeezes tightly as he rubs one last time - making Justin whimper - before putting the head in his mouth. He licks the outline all around and grazes gently with his teeth before taking in half of Justin's length.

Justin moans loudly and whimpers Niall's name, turning him on so much. Justin sits up and puts his hands behind Niall's head, making the blond go deeper.

Niall continues bobbing his head and licking all around the shaft but he lets his hands roam down to his boner. He reaches inside his boxers to grab his aching shaft. Niall starts jacking himself off to Justin's moans, still sucking hardcore on his Canadian friend.

Justin stops and pulls away, making Niall leave his dick. Justin smirks and pushes Niall slightly so he's sitting down now. Bieber goes on his knees and yanks off Niall's boxers, making him whimper and want Justin even more.

Justin doesn't take any time to tease. He grabs the shaft and takes in half of Niall's length. Niall gasps and groans, pleasure already taking over.

Justin bobs his head and sucks him deeply. managing to take in 3/4s of Niall's length and not choke even when he's semi-drunk. Niall moans loudly and gasps, panting like crazy.

One hand rubs whatever isn't in Justin's mouth while the other hand plays with the blond's balls. Niall shoves his fist inside of his mouth to keep from shouting Justin's name. He's so close to his high, he can practically feel it.

Justin gets more rough and starts sucking deeper, taking in Niall's cock more fiercely. His hands rub and squeeze even harder and Niall can't handle it. He screams with the fist still inside of his mouth and ejaculates into Justin's mouth.

Justin swallows it all and sucks him clean, grazing with his teeth as he slowly pulls away.

"Holy sh-"

Someone knocks on the door and says, "Anybody in here? Why is it locked…?"

Niall and Justin both give each other a look of horror. They get into the empty closet but Niall firsts grabs the lube he snuck from the "Larry Stylinson" collection.

Justin closes the closet and they both lay their bodies against each other in the huddled space. Both boys remain quiet but kiss each other deeply, not being able to keep their hands off one another.

Justin presses Niall's front side against the wall and grips his hips. He takes the lube from the ground and rubs it on his hands. He shoves two finger into Niall and Niall moans lowly.

The blond has never felt this before and so the pain hurts a bit. He knows it will all be worth it and wonders just how lucky Selena actually is.

After Justin is done rubbing in the lube, he puts a bit on his dick as well; enjoying that he can rub himself for a bit.

Justin positions himself and plunges his member into Niall without a warning. Both boys yelp - one from pain and another from pleasure.

Niall never knew how big Justin is and it hurts since he's never had this done before. Justin on the other hand is in paradise - Niall is so tight and it feels amazing against his dick.

"Holy shit babe," Justin moans.

Niall finally begins to adjust and the pain goes away. So far nothing happens so he asks Justin to thrust in and out.

Justin does exactly that and moans himself, the tightness never growing old. Niall finally feels something different than before; a spark of pleasure begins. He freezes and Justin continues thrusting in and out.

"Ahh Justin," Niall moans, feeling the same pleasure.

Both boys whimper and moan together, each begging for more on each other's part. Justin grips Niall's hips tighter and begins pounding into Niall even harder.

The rubbing of skin against skin gives him so much pleasure and he groans. Niall reaches for his own dick and begins jacking himself off. He jerks himself off quickly and applies all the right pressures at the right time - he's been practicing this for years anyways.

He feels really close and he clenches up every part of his body; making Justin whimper in surprise and pleasure.

As if it wasn't tight or pleasurable enough for Justin, Niall clenches up even more; super close to his high. Justin moans and knows he's super close as well.

"Babe I'm almost there," Justin moans, panting.

The Canadian goes even faster and slaps Niall's butt cheeks. Niall moans loudly with his thick Irish accent which gets Justin going even more.

Niall begs for Justin to repeat that and Justin begins slapping Niall's red bum again. Niall moans from the pleasure and yelps Justin's name.

Justin twitches inside of Niall before letting out his warm white juices in Niall. Niall feels it inside of him and it feel surprisingly nice. He likes the feel of it inside of him.

Justin pulls out and turns Niall around, attacking his lips with his own. Niall kisses him back deeply and reaches down to his friend's member. He takes it in his hands and starts jacking him off quickly.

Justin moans into the kiss and decides to fight fire with fire; he grabs Niall's dick and jerks him off super quickly, squeezing as tight as possible.

Niall moans and pulls away, now pressing Justin against the wall. He grabs the lube and smirks, putting some on his fingers. He shoves two fingers into Justin's anal hole. Justin gasps and bites down hard on his lip; pain now hurting him as well.

Niall gently pushes the fingers in and out and then puts some lube on his dick as well, rubbing it around and moaning as he rubs himself. He positions himself and slowly pushes inside of Justin.

Niall feels how tight everything is and lets out a huge, long moan. Justin groans from the pain and remains silent, letting Niall go in all the way. Niall stays there, silently moaning to himself while he waits for Justin to adjust.

Justin finally adjusts after awhile and moans, begging for Niall to continue. The blond smirks and starts thrusting in and out, feeling the tightness every time he even just moves inside of him.

"Holy shit Justin you're so tight," Niall moans.

Niall grips Justin even tighter and starts pounding himself into him, feeling so much pleasure. He hears Justin moan his name non-stop and that turns Niall on even more. He loves the feeling of entering Justin and is sad that he knows he's close already.

Since Niall now knows his time is limited, he makes the best of what time he has left. He starts sucking gently on Justin's sweet spot on his neck and basically plunges into Justin with as much speed and force as possible - making it rough.

He feels Justin rub his butt cheeks against him and Niall moans onto Justin's cool skin. Niall continues pounding in like no tomorrow and the feeling of tightness is driving him wild. Also, Justin's moans aren't helping his situation and are doing nothing but turning him on.

He twitches inside of Justin and screams out Justin's name before letting it all out. He cums right inside of Justin and Justin moans loudly, loving the feeling as well of Niall's juices inside of him.

Niall pulls out and turns Justin this time. Both boys reunite their lips with each other and kiss each other deeply, biting on one another's lips.

Justin mumbles against his lips, "How about round two?" He already grabs onto Niall's dripping member and begins stroking it.

"Yeah buddy," Niall grins, imitating his biggest inspiration and apparently; his new fuck buddy.


	9. We've Got Us

"Are you sure, Niall? We don't have to do this if you aren't ready. I really don't mind bottoming." Liam says for the umpteenth time, making sure to duck his head down a little bit to look Niall in the eye. Liam tries not to let his eyes travel down Niall's body, but with the way the younger boy is spread out beneath him, it proves to be very difficult.

"Liam." Niall says, and Liam just nods before leaning down so he can press his lips against his boyfriend's. Niall smiles into the kiss and wraps his legs around Liam's waist and his arms around Liam's neck. Liam's bare cock brushes against Niall's, making both boys gasp into each other's mouths before beginning to kiss even more desperately than before. Niall's hands are all over Liam's skin, leaving red marks and fingernail indents that are definitely going to leave small bruises, not like Liam actually minds. "Come on, please hurry up." Niall breathes, pulling away from Liam far enough to whisper those words into Liam's jaw. Liam nods before completely pulling away from Niall to get the lube sitting neatly on their bedside table. Liam picks up the bottle and tosses it on the bed, but makes sure that it doesn't hit Niall. Liam looks up at Niall and blushes before looking back at the table, reaching out to grab a condom. "Don't."

"What?" Liam says, stopping his movements before he looks back at the blonde lying a few feet away from him.

"Don't, I want to feel you." Niall says, making eye contact with Liam, but looking away once he's actually gotten his words out. "It's not like I can get pregnant anyway, right? I know you're clean." Niall clarifies, and Liam doesn't know if he wants to fuck Niall until he can't walk properly or cuddle with him and never let him leave. Liam knows he won't be able to get out a proper sentence, so he settles on a simple nod before he situates himself between Niall's legs once more. Niall watches as Liam picks up the bottle of lube before squeezing out a whole bunch onto his fingers. Curious blue eyes follow Liam's movements as the brunette begins to rub his fingers together, periodically blowing on them in an effort to warm the slick substance up. Once Liam's satisfied with his work, the older boy finally looks up and into Niall's eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure you wa-"

"Liam!"

"Sorry." Liam apologizes before putting his free hand on Niall's stomach and placing a finger in front of Niall's entrance. Liam takes a deep breath before he gently pushes it in all the way before stopping, making Niall gasp and his cock jerk. Liam's eyes snap up to Niall's face, and he almost pulls his finger out and demands to bottom, but Niall's words make him pause.

"Move, oh my god, more." Niall whispers, and Liam nods before carefully beginning to pump his middle finger in and out of Niall's small body. "Fuck." Niall says as he lifts his upper body up and off the bed so he can rest on his elbows. "Another." Niall demands, and Liam waits until only the tip of his middle finger is still inside of Niall before he presses his pointer finger in as well. Niall hisses and clenches around Liam's fingers, making the older boy's eyes snap up.

"You have to relax or I won't be able to move." Liam mumbles, pausing long enough for Niall to loosen up. Niall takes a deep breath before nodding, and Liam begins to pump his fingers in and out of Niall's body once more. Niall continues to beg for more of Liam's fingers and Liam can't help but give as much as he wants to him, but when Niall finally begs for Liam's cock, Liam gives Niall the look.

"Liam, if you ask me if I'm actually ready to go through with this one more time, I swear." Niall groans, making Liam chuckle.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"I wasn't!" Liam defends, but Niall has been around Liam long enough to know exactly when he's lying.

"Liam, look at me." Liam does. "Yeah, I've never bottomed before. So what? I'm ready to share this with you, and I wouldn't want for this to happen with anyone else in the entire world. I'm right here with you, and I'm completely ready to give you every piece of me. I promise, I'm not nervous or uncomfortable, if anything, I think you're more nervous than I am. I love you with every ounce of love I've got to give, and I really want you to do this for me. Okay?" Niall says, making sure to look directly into Liam's eyes throughout his little speech.

"O-Okay."

"I wouldn't do this is if I wasn't ready." Niall says, quiet, as if he's telling a secret. "I promise."

"I believe you." Liam whispers, almost forgetting about the task at hand, until Niall glances down at Liam's crotch.

"Can we please do this?" Niall whimpers, and Liam wastes no time, picking up the bottle of lube once more before making sure he gets his cock wet enough for Niall. Once he's satisfied, he waits for Niall to nod his head before he lines himself up with Niall's hole and slowly pushes inside. Niall immediately whines, and Liam drapes himself over Niall's body before wrapping the younger boy in his arms and kissing his neck, then his shoulders. Liam hasn't even moved since he actually entered the blonde, but Niall's panting as if he's just ran a mile. Liam pulls away from Niall's body so he can place his hands on Niall's waist before he leans back down and begins to whisper sweet nothings into Niall's ear, patiently waiting for Niall to say it's okay to move. It takes another minute, but when Niall chokes out a soft plea for Liam to move, he doesn't hesitate to pull his hips away from Niall's just as slowly as he moved them forward, being extra careful not to hurt the beautiful angel beneath him. Niall gasps as Liam starts up a slow pace of in, out, in, out, and he can't help but to dig his blunt nails into the soft skin of Liam's back. Liam softly kisses Niall's neck and keeps the same pace, until Niall breathes out another gentle plea. "Harder." Liam pulls away far enough to look at Niall's face before he completely raises himself off of Niall's body so he can get a good grip on his hips. "Please, harder." Liam begins to snap his hips forward much harder, but he doesn't move any quicker, still fucking Niall slow – hard, but slow. "Fuck!" Niall gasps, screwing his eyes shut and opening his mouth wide as Liam pounds into Niall's body harder and harder with every passing second. "F-Faster, please." Niall begs, and Liam really tries to remain calm and collected, but as he begins to fuck into Niall's body harder and faster, he loses the bit of control he had left.

Liam fucks Niall hard enough to make the blonde's entire body jerk upwards with every thrust, but Niall doesn't seem to mind. A loud moan slips past Niall's lips as Liam's thick cock plunges into his hole, deep enough to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves buried inside Niall's body, hard enough to make him nearly scream. Liam feels like he needs to ask to know if he's doing this right for a moment, but as Niall tangles his fingers in Liam's short hair to bring his body back down to his, he knows he's doing a good job. Liam begins to suck several marks into Niall's skin as he pushes Niall closer and closer to the edge.

"You feel so good, you feel so fucking good." Niall whimpers, making Liam's dick throb harder. Liam's close, so he moves his hips faster in an effort to get Niall there first, and it works, because only a moment later, Niall's entire body tenses up and the blonde's grip on Liam's hair gets uncomfortably tight as he beings to come between his and Liam's chests. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, I'm coming, oh my go-" Niall can't even finish his sentence before he moans Liam's name extremely loud, his voice raspy and broken, cracking in all the right places. Niall's back arches off of the bed and he lets go of Liam's hair to tangle his fingers in his own, and Liam has to peel himself off of the boy beneath him so he can actually watch him lose it. Liam doesn't stop his thrusts; he makes sure to fuck him through it until he's absolutely positive that Niall is finished. Once he's sure, Liam pulls out of Niall completely and wraps his hand around himself, tugging himself off to thoughts of Niall coming with Liam buried deep inside of him, and Liam comes over Niall's stomach with the younger boy's name on his lips.


	10. Paint My Feelings On The Wall

Zayn feels like he should be more uncomfortable with the idea of keeping a butt plug inside of him all day, but he isn't. Liam had told him that if he kept it in all day and didn't come, that he'd fuck him, and Zayn would obviously do anything for Liam. Liam had "forgotten" to mention to Zayn that the plug vibrated, and that it was also remote controlled, and that he had the remote to the plug. Once he was allowed to take the plug out, he was honestly going to murder Liam, but for now, he stared daggers at Liam from across the table he and his band mates were sat at for a radio interview.

"What's it like being so far away from your family and friends for such a long period of time?" The radio host asked, looking pointedly at Zayn. Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the plug switching on, making his whole body jump and a groan to crawl it's way out of Zayn's throat. Zayn's eyes flicked to Liam pleadingly, but Liam only responded by switching the vibration setting higher, making Zayn whimper. "You alright there, mate?"

"Y-Yes, sorry. It's a bit difficult because you get homesick quite quickly, b-but as long as you stay in t-touch with your family and friends, you're a-alright." Zayn says, gripping the edge of the table as he stares at the interviewer, willing him with his eyes to please move on.

"Do you get to talk to your mom often?" The interviewer continues, and Zayn honestly wants to hit the man with a brick. Across the table, Liam chuckles and switches the vibrator up to the highest setting, making Zayn curl in on himself a little bit.

"At least t-twice e-every week." Zayn says, and he would laugh at how strained his voice sounds if he could breathe. The interviewer comments on what Zayn's said and moves on to Harry, but not before he pauses long enough for the faint buzzing of the plug to be heard.

"Is someone's phone ringing?" The interviewer asks, laughing as he glances around the room.

"It's mine, sorry." Liam says, finally switching the plug's vibration off, looking at Zayn with a small smile. Zayn exhales, and his whole body relaxes, but he still manages to smile right back at Liam.

"That's alright. Well, boys, thanks for your time, you were an absolute pleasure!" The interviewer says, wrapping up their interview. It's another few minutes filled with awkward goodbyes and empty promises of another interview before they're standing outside of the radio station.

"Me and Zayn have to go to the bathroom." Liam says, turning to Paul, who nods before motioning towards the building.

"15 minutes." Paul says, and Liam doesn't have to be told twice. Liam wraps his hand around one of Zayn's wrists, pulling him back towards the building, waiting until they're standing in front of one of the random interns to let go.

"Hi, do you mind if we use one of your bathrooms?" Liam asks, waiting until the timid intern directs them towards the bathroom before thanking her and rushing off, pulling Zayn along behind him. Liam doesn't speak again until they're standing in front of the bathroom. "You have to be quiet." Zayn nods as Liam pulls open the door. Liam waits until Zayn's walked into the bathroom before looks around the bathroom and locks the door behind them. Zayn doesn't have time to say anything before Liam has him pressed up against the wall. Liam rocks his hips down on to Zayn's as he kisses Zayn's neck. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's shoulders as Liam reaches between their bodies to get Zayn's pants unbuttoned and down. "Around, turn around." Liam says, and Zayn does, putting his hands on the wall in front of him before he bends down a bit to push his ass into Liam's crotch. Liam groans and steps away from Zayn's body so he can get Zayn's pants and boxers down to his ankles, revealing the blue butt plug sitting between Zayn's cheeks. "Fuck, you look so good."

"Thanks." Zayn says, pushing his ass out even more, trying to give Liam a good show. Liam groans before gripping Zayn's hip with one hand and slowly pulling out the plug with the other. Zayn gasps as the plug slips out of him, leaving his hole clenching around empty air. "Fuck." Zayn breathes, rocking his hips back, trying to get Liam to do something, anything, because he really doesn't like feeling this empty.

"Patience, baby." Liam says, setting the plug aside before reaching down to unbutton his own pants, his eyes never leaving Zayn's ass. Zayn knows Liam's eyes are on him, so he continues to make a show of rocking his hips gently side to side. Liam grips Zayn's hip tighter as he finally gets his own pants and boxers down. Liam lifts his hand up to his mouth and spits in his palm a few times before reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock, making sure to get himself as wet as possible for Zayn before lining up and pushing in. Liam grips Zayn's hips with both hands now, waiting until he's balls deep before he pauses, waiting for Zayn to say it's okay to move. Liam bends down and covers Zayn's body with his own, making sure to kiss a trail from Zayn's shoulder up to his jaw before he speaks. "Remember, you have to be quiet, babe. We're in public, yeah? If you're good I'll fill you up just the way you like. Would you like that?" Liam asks.

"Yes, yes please." Zayn breathes, pushing back into Liam. "Move, you can move." Zayn says, and Liam lifts himself off of Zayn, placing his hands on Zayn's hips once more before he pulls his hips far enough so that only the tip of his cock is still inside of Zayn before plunging back inside, setting a quick pace. Zayn whines, trying his best to meet Liam's rough pace. Zayn manages to keep quiet, only letting out harsh breaths and high-pitched moans, and Liam is honestly quite proud of Zayn. Liam leans down again, reaching around Zayn's body to take Zayn's cock in his hand, making sure to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Zayn gets a bit louder, trying to rock back into Liam's crotch and Liam's hand at the same time, getting a bit frustrated when he can't.

"Do you want to come?" Liam asks, speeding up the hand wrapped around Zayn's cock. Zayn nods his head and whines, loud. "Go on." Zayn nearly screams as he comes hard, his spunk landing on the wall before him as he fucks himself down on Liam's cock. Liam smiles before leaning back up so he can pound into Zayn's body, chasing his own orgasm. "Do you still want me to fill you up?"

"Please, please, please." Zayn begs, his body still shaking with the aftershocks. Liam looks down at Zayn's body, the curve in Zayn's back, the way his ass looks as it's getting fucked by a thick cock, the way Zayn moves. A few seconds pass, and then Liam's biting his lip hard with the effort of keeping his noises inside as he comes. Zayn pushes himself off of the wall and leans into Liam's body as Liam fills Zayn up, resting his head on Liam's shoulder while Liam gasps and thrusts one last time into Zayn before pushing him back down towards the wall and reaching for the butt plug. Once Liam's got it, he slowly pulls his dick out and replaces it once more with the plug. Once he's done, Liam pulls Zayn back up and turns him around before pressing his lips gently against Zayn's and wrapping his arms around the other boy, who simply melts into Liam's warmth.

"I love you."


	11. Hot-blooded And Ready To Go

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;"Zayn turns away from Liam just in time to see Harry wrap his arms around Niall and pull him in close, and honestly, Zayn is really tired of other people touching his Niall. Zayn is usually so calm and collected, but this is the fourth fucking time he's turned around and seen someone with his arms around Niall with his lips pressed up against the side of Niall's face, and it's getting harder and harder to control his jealous rage. Liam is still going on about something mundane behind him, and even though Zayn really can't be bothered to focus on anything besides the fact that he really doesn't like Harry right now, he turns around to face Liam again. Zayn forces himself to listen to what Liam has to say, he forces himself to engage in conversation until they all get called to go onstage, he forces himself to engage with the audience and the people around him until he can finally get Niall alone./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;"* * */span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;"Zayn quietly slides his spare key into the lock that belongs to Niall's hotel room before he steps inside, making sure to shut the door behind him just as quietly as he entered. Zayn looks around, from the discarded black suitcase in the corner to the unmade bed in the other corner of the room. Zayn hears the shower running in the bathroom, so he makes sure he has his sharpie in his pocket before he sits down on Niall's bed and waits patiently for Niall to get out of his shower. Zayn would have just gone into the bathroom and yanked Niall out of the shower, but he'd calmed down since he'd seen Niall with Harry, so he'd figured it'd be best to have some sort of dignity. Zayn gets up from where he'd been sitting to calmly pace across the floor of Niall's hotel room, and thankfully it doesn't take much longer for Niall to finish his shower and exit the bathroom./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""Zayn, hey." Niall says, gripping the towel wrapped around his waist a little tighter. "I was just about to text you. Are you sleeping over?" Niall asks as he slowly walks around his friend to get to his suitcase on the other side of the room./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""Don't even bother." Zayn says, gaining a slight sense of satisfaction when he sees the way Niall's defined back tenses up as he straightens himself from where he'd been leaning over his suitcase so he can turn around to face Zayn./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""What?" Niall says, and Zayn notices how nervous Niall looks, so he walks over to where Niall is standing, only stopping once he's a few inches away from Niall's body. Zayn places a hand on Niall's bicep, smiling slightly at the way Niall relaxes into Zayn's hand. Zayn gently pulls his hand away from Niall's arm before placing it on the back of Niall's neck, squeezing hard enough to make Niall whimper. Zayn pulls Niall's head towards himself until Niall's forehead is resting on Zayn's./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "What have you been doing all day?" Zayn asks, slightly releasing Niall's neck, just enough for him to get an audible reply out./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""I haven't been doing anything." Niall says, making Zayn sigh and step closer to Niall's body./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""Why would you lie to me, Niall?" Zayn says, looking into Niall's eyes expectantly. Zayn watches as Niall begins to turn a pretty shade of red, and even though his instincts tell him to loosen his grip a little bit, Niall's hard cock pressing against his thigh tells him to hold on./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""I've been with Harry?" Niall chokes out, unsure if that was the answer Zayn was looking for. Niall and Zayn have only fooled around a couple times, and this Zayn is completely new to the younger boy. Niall's hips involuntarily rut against Zayn's clothed thigh, and Zayn squeezes Niall's neck a bit harder./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""What were you doing with him?" Zayn asks, pulling Niall's body a bit closer to his own. Niall shrugs, and that's definitely not good enough, so Zayn lets go of Niall's neck entirely. Zayn takes Niall's jaw in his hand and presses his thumb and pointer finger into both sides of Niall's face; making his lips pout out. "I asked you a question."/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""We were flirting." Niall says, not even bothering to sound apologetic./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""Clearly. What were you doing with him, Niall?" Zayn asks again, a bit irritated that he's had to repeat himself so many times to get the answer he's looking for. "I couldn't hear you properly." Zayn says, digging his blunt but sharp nails into Niall's red cheeks./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;""I was whoring about with him." Niall gasps, his cock twitching slightly against Zayn's thigh. Finally satisfied, Zayn lets go of Niall's face and steps away from Niall's body before nodding at the bed a few feet away from the pair of boys. Zayn doesn't say anything, but Niall gets the general hint, keeping his eyes locked on Zayn's face before he drops the towel and steps backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall onto soft sheets with a quiet grunt. Zayn waits until Niall's lying on the bed before he begins to peel off his own clothing, only stopping once he's only got his boxer shorts on and the marker in his hand. Zayn steps forward, waiting until he's standing above Niall to uncap the marker. "What's that for?"/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "You clearly don't know who you belong to, so I figured I'd help you remember." Zayn says, dropping his boxers before straddling Niall's naked figure. Niall gasps as Zayn's bare cock brushes against his, and Zayn dips down, latching his lips onto Niall's neck, sucking a few love bites into the pale skin there. Zayn finishes marking one side of Niall's neck and slowly moves on the other side, making sure to lick across the blonde's adam's apple on the way. Niall takes a shaky breath, trying to lie still because he knows Zayn will be upset if he doesn't. Zayn spends a few more moments on Niall's neck before he kisses his way up Niall's face until he reaches the other boy's lips, and he begins to press soft kisses there, waiting for a few seconds before he starts to grind his hips down into the younger boy. Niall groans and immediately begins to thrust his hips up to meet Zayn's movements but Zayn raises his torso off of Niall before he traces his fingers down Niall's chest, stopping when he reaches Niall's hips so he can hold him down. Zayn continues to move his hips, making sure his cock slowly drags against Niall's with every movement./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "I s-still don't understand what the marker's for." Niall says, struggling to keep his eyes open wide enough to look up at Zayn. Zayn suddenly remembers that he still has the thing in his hand, and he stops grinding down on Niall long enough to get a good grip on the marker before l pressing the tip of the sharpie against Niall's chest. Zayn begins to write his name right over Niall's heart, only looking up once he's finished. "More, more." Niall breathes, trying to spread his arms out wider so Zayn has more room to write on. Zayn smiles and nods before leaning down and moving Niall's arms until they're resting above his head. Zayn writes his name on Niall's wrists and inner arms before he moves back down and begins to write on the sides of Niall's chest, even going as far as writing his name on Niall's hips. When Zayn's finally satisfied, he caps the marker and throws it to the side before looking down at his work./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Fuck." Zayn mumbles, admiring how the black of the marker contrasts so sweetly with Niall's pale skin. Zayn's only able to stare at Niall's body for a minute longer before Niall's whining and rutting his hips up against Zayn's, impatient and so fucking horny./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Please, Zayn, I-I need you." Niall whines, and Zayn gets up and off of Niall out of pity. Zayn walks into the bathroom, knowing that that's where Niall likes to keep his lube, and he picks up the bottle once he spots it on the bathroom counter. Zayn walks back into the bedroom to find Niall on all fours with his hand wrapped around his cock, and Zayn watches at Niall jerks himself off messily. Zayn's cock throbs, and he finds himself walking towards Niall's body and climbing on the bed so he can kneel behind the other boy. Zayn slaps Niall's hand away from his cock and uncaps the bottle of lube before pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Zayn wraps one of his hands around Niall's left hip before he gently presses his fingertip against Niall's hole. Niall groans and pushes back on Zayn's hand, making Zayn's finger slip easily inside. Zayn smirks before slowly beginning to finger fuck Niall, not before noticing how loose Niall is. Zayn keeps his eyes trained on the back of Niall's head as he slides another finger in, only to find the same looseness as before. Zayn slips in a third before pulling all of them out entirely and reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Niall's hair to pull his head back. Niall gasps and Zayn drapes himself over Niall's body so he can speak directly into Niall's ear./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Did you do this?" Zayn asks, pulling Niall's hair harder when the other boy doesn't answer. "Niall, did you do this?" Zayn asks again, and Niall shakes his head no. "Who did you let fuck you?" Zayn growls, ignoring the blinding jealous rage churning in the pit of his stomach./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "H-He didn't fuck me, he just fingered me." Niall clarifies, not that Zayn really asked for details./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Who?" Zayn asks./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Harry." Niall moans, a shiver running up his spine at the mere memory of Harry pinning him down to the bed while he shoved his fingers in and out of him. Zayn doesn't reply, he just lets go of Niall's hair and lifts himself off of Niall's back before running his hand up and down his dick a few times to make sure he's wet enough and he won't hurt the boy beneath him before he shoves his cock into Niall's body. Niall yelps a bit at the sudden stretch, but his whines of awkward discomfort turn into moans and grunts of pleasure once Zayn finds that spot inside of Niall. Zayn grips Niall's hips as he pounds into the younger boy, almost as if he was trying to fuck the rage out of himself. Niall definitely isn't complaining as he eagerly rocks his hips back into Zayn's, trying to meet each thrust with just as much enthusiasm. Niall is a mess beneath the older boy, and Zayn definitely isn't ready for it to be over yet, so he pulls out of Niall, much to the blonde's dismay, and he flips him over so that he's lying on his back with his legs spread out. Zayn wraps his hand around his cock and presses the tip against Niall's hole before looking up at the other boy./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Who do you belong to?" Zayn asks, slowly pushing the head of his cock into the other boy's body./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "You." Niall says, wrapping his legs around Zayn's waist in a failed attempt to push Zayn in deeper./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "Sorry?" Zayn says, pulling all the way out of Niall's body./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" "You, I belong to you. I'm yours, I'm Zayn's." Niall gasps, making sure to look Zayn in the eye as he clarifies. Zayn smiles and pushes himself back into Niall's body before picking up the pace he had before. Zayn knows Niall won't last much longer so he wraps his hand around the other boy's dick and strokes him in time with his thrusts, making sure to pound right into Niall's prostate with every movement. It's merely seconds before Niall's coming over his own chest with an arched back and a high-pitched wine mixed with gasps of Zayn's name. Once Zayn is sure that Niall's done, he leans down and buries his face into the junction between Niall's shoulder and neck as he fucks Niall faster, chasing his own orgasm. Niall clenches around Zayn's cock, and Zayn growls into Niall's skin as he's finally pushed over the edge. Zayn bites into Niall's neck to muffle his moans as he comes, only pulling away when he begins to taste blood. "Fuck." Niall hisses, making Zayn smile and lick over Niall's abused skin./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #0a0a0a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 10px;" Both boys simply lie there catching their breath for a long moment before Zayn finally pulls out of Niall's body and rolls over to lie next to him. Niall scoots closer to Zayn and Zayn knows Niall's trying to apologize, and when Zayn wraps his arms around Niall's body in return, Niall knows he's forgiven. And if anyone sees the smug smile Zayn has on his face when Lou freaks out about the bruises covering Niall's neck the next morning, they don't mention it. /span/span/p 


	12. Harry's Birthday

It's the day after Harry's birthday party, and to say that Harry is upset would be an understatement. Harry is furious and extremely disappointed, all because Zayn wasn't at his birthday party last night. Harry was really looking forward to spending the night with his friends, all of them, including his boyfriend – even though no one actually knows the status of Zayn and Harry's relationship, they decided to keep that part a secret. Harry really wanted to spend the night with Zayn, but Zayn never showed up. Zayn didn't even bother to come home last night, and Harry should probably be worried about the other boy, but he can't see past his blinding rage. Harry is standing in the kitchen sending Zayn yet another angry text message when he hears the front door jiggle as someone opens the door. Harry drops his phone on the counter and is out in the living room before Zayn can even close the door behind him.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Zayn says with a quiet voice.

"Happy birthday, Harry? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Harry asks, his eyes wide with bewilderment. "Did you just say happy birthday to me?"

"I-"

"Where were you?"

"I-I slept through it!" Zayn says, finally looking up at Harry with tired eyes. "I was ready to go, but I was ready too early, so I went to take a nap. When I woke up it was 3 in the morning. I figured you wouldn't want to see me by that point so I just left!"

"You were right."

"I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Where did you go?"

"I crashed at Liam's." Zayn says, and Harry just stares at Zayn, his expression a very hurt one.

"I really wanted you to be there." Harry mumbles, his eyes slowly filling up with unshed tears, making Zayn rush forward with open arms. Harry takes a step back and stretches his arm out in an attempt to put more distance between himself and Zayn. "No, don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you?" Zayn asks, dropping his hands arms so that they're by his side once more. "I could take you out, just you and I? We could go right now, I'll take you somewhere really nice, I promise." Harry continues to stare at Zayn, making Zayn babble more. "Or I could go online and get us plane tickets! Do you want to do that? We could run away together, we could go to Hawaii or Cancun or Tahiti or something, somewhere we've never been. We could go to the beach? Please let me make it up to you." Zayn finishes. If Harry weren't so upset with Zayn, he would have told him he was the cutest thing in the world. "I'll get on my knees right now and beg if I have to, please just let me make it up to you." Harry drops the arm he didn't know he was still holding up, and Zayn takes that as an okay to move forward, ignoring the weak protest Harry gives at Zayn's sudden close proximity. Zayn's hands move up to cup Harry's face and Zayn uses his thumbs to wipe Harry's tears. "I'm so fucking sorry, Harry." Zayn whispers.

"I really wanted you to be there." Harry repeats, his voice breaking and cracking over his words due to his tears. Zayn can't bring himself to say anything else, so he just drops to his knees in front of Harry before looking up at the younger boy. "Get up, I don't want you to beg." Harry mutters before placing his hand on Zayn's shoulder, trying to get the other boy to stand up.

"I'm not begging." Zayn says, reaching forward to unbutton Harry's pants. Harry blankly stares down at Zayn as he pulls down Harry's pants and boxers before he realizes what Zayn's about to do.

"No, you don't have to." Harry murmurs; reaching down to pull his clothes back up, only stopping when Zayn's hand flies out to pause his movements.

"I want to." Zayn assures before wrapping his hand around the base of Harry's slowly hardening cock and opening his mouth and taking Harry inside in one swift movement. Harry groans before tangling his fingers in Zayn's hair as Zayn begins to bob his head up and down on Harry's dick, making sure to take him in as deep as he can.

"Harder, suck harder." Harry says, and Zayn does, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucks as hard as he can. Harry curls in on himself a little bit as Zayn sinks as low as possible before relaxing his throat and holding himself there, his nose pressed up against Harry's tummy, making Harry whine and buck his hips involuntarily. "Fuck, your mouth is so good." Harry whispers, tilting his head back. Zayn chuckles around Harry's dick, sending vibrations running throughout Harry's body. "You keep going like that you're going to make me come." Harry says, and Zayn pulls off of Harry's cock with a soft pop.

"Will you come in my mouth, Harry?" Zayn asks as he dips his head lower, darting his tongue out to lick at Harry's balls. Harry gasps and grips Zayn's hair tighter as Zayn gently sucks one of Harry's balls into his mouth. Zayn moans around it before letting it fall out, moving on to the next one. Harry tips his head back, a low growl falling past his lips.

"Fucking hell, Zayn." Harry moans, looking down as Zayn takes both of Harry's balls into his mouth before sucking hard. "Shit! Yeah, I'm gonna' come, fuck, Zayn, I'm gonna' come in your fucking mouth," Harry says, pulling his hips back until his balls fall out of Zayn's mouth so he can shove his dick back inside, using Zayn's hair to push and pull him back as much and as hard as he likes. Zayn keeps his gaze locked on Harry's face as he does this, and Harry's amazed at Zayn's skill, because with the way Harry's fucking Zayn's face, there's no way that he'd be able to keep his eyes open. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry growls before he shoves his cock down Zayn's throat especially hard, holding it there as he comes. Zayn finally closes his eyes, whining around Harry's prick as Harry's load slides down his throat. Harry is twitching with the aftershock of his orgasm when Zayn slowly pulls off of Harry's dick. Zayn takes a deep breath before he gets up, smiling at Harry. Harry smiles back before he leans forward to kiss Zayn softly, pulling back just enough to whisper against Zayn's lips. "Tahiti sounds nice."


	13. Curiosity Killed The Cat

"No, Lou, you aren't doing it right!" Harry shouted before putting his hands on his hips with a heavy sigh.

"I don't want to be a frog, Harry." Louis protests, slowly standing up from his crouching position on the floor of Harry's bedroom.

"Well you can't be a princess because I'm the princess!" Harry declares, pointing to Niall's pink tiara sitting atop his brown curls. "There's only one crown, Louis, and it's mine."

"It's Niall's!" Louis shouts before stomping his foot in frustration. Harry doesn't even bother to continue their argument; he's too busy staring at the foot Louis used to stomp.

"Don't do that, Louis. That's rude." Harry says, his expression laughably serious as he stares condescendingly at Louis' leg. Louis raises his eyebrows before placing his hands back on his hips and stomping his foot again. "Louis!" Louis stares defiantly at Harry as he continues to stomp his foot, over and over again until he's using both feet to stomp and jump and make noise. "Louis!" Harry shouts, stomping his foot as well in an attempt to get Louis to listen to him. It isn't long before Harry is stomping and jumping right alongside Louis, the previous argument completely forgotten. Both boys laugh and jump around one another, each boy trying to make more noise than the other.

"Boys!" A voice shouts from downstairs, making both boys freeze mid-jump. "What did I say about making too much noise? Didn't I tell you both to go to bed an hour ago?" Harry's father continues before he sighs loudly. It takes another half hour for Liam to get completely fed up with their giggling and playing before he shouts up the stairs again and demands that both boys come down and speak to him. Liam watches with a fond smile as Harry and Louis solemnly trudge down the stairs with their eyes trained on their feet, expecting to be told off for their bad behavior. "How about we build a castle? A castle big enough for both of my favorite princesses?" Harry's head snaps up first so he can get a proper look at his father.

"Really?" Harry squeaks, his eyes widening as he watches his father nod.

"Really. Now why don't you boys go out in the backyard while daddy gets the castle?" Liam says, briefly glancing over his shoulder at Zayn, who rolls his eyes before getting up and off the couch so he can get the 'castle'. Louis and Harry barely stick around to shout an affirmative before they're racing off down the hall towards the back door.

"No one should be allowed to be sad or cry!" Harry suggests, throwing his hands up for added effect.

"You can't help it if people get sad, Harry, that's a dumb rule." Louis says, rolling his eyes animatedly.

"No it's not. Our place will be so happy that no one will have a reason to be sad!" Harry explains with the biggest grin on his face. Louis smiles just as big back at him and nods, and that's all that Harry needs before he's firing off a bunch of different rules and ideas for their place. Louis simply watches Harry, he watches how fast the other boy's mouth moves as he talks and he watches Harry's dimples as they get softer or deeper with every word. Louis lets his eyes trail down Harry's body until he gets to the small sliver of skin peeking out from between the hem of Harry's pajama shirt and the waistband of his bottoms. Louis feels something inside of him shift and all the blood in his body begins to rush down towards his tiny cock, and Louis doesn't take his eyes off of Harry's skin as he whimpers quietly. "Louis. Louis?" Louis' eyes snap up to Harry's face when the older boy realizes that Harry's trying to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Louis mumbles, even though he definitely knows what's happening. Louis glances down at his tented pajama pants before he looks back up at Harry, whining quietly. Harry's eyes slowly lower to Louis' crotch, widening more and more every second as they take in Louis' 'situation'.

"What's that?" Harry mumbles, immediately moving until he's sat not two feet away from Louis with his hands hovering over Louis' dick. "Can I touch?" Harry asks, his voice rushed and his eyes eager. Harry's always been like this, curious without caution, and Louis has always had to be the one that reins him back in and tells him no, but he can't, not this time. Louis almost forgets how to open his mouth and make sound come out, but he manages to snap himself out of it.

"Y-Yeah, Haz." Louis says, his voice soft and his cheeks tinged red with slight embarrassment as Harry shoves his fingers under the waistband of Louis' bottoms and tugs them down. Louis shivers once his bottom half is completely out in the open, and he feels the urge to cover himself with his hands. It's not like Louis hasn't been naked in front of Harry before, Louis has known Harry since his dad brought Harry home when he was 3, but this time it's different, so obviously different. Harry traces his finger up the length of Louis' dick after taking a deep breath.

"What happened to your willy, Louis? It's hard." Harry asks, briefly glancing up at his brother for a short second before returning his gaze to Louis' crotch, taking Louis in his hand. Zayn had told Louis all about what was happening, and Louis had the intention of telling Harry what was going on, but there was absolutely no way Louis was going to get clear words out, not with Harry's perfect little hand wrapped around him. Louis knows that this is wrong, so wrong, but he won't say no. Harry moves his hand upwards, making Louis shudder and curl in on himself a little bit. Harry gasps and pulls his hand away as if he'd been burned. "Did that hurt? I'm sorry, Louis!" Harry says, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." Louis says, watching as Harry scoots himself farther away from Louis' body. Louis goes back to staring at Harry's tiny body before he gets a brilliant idea. Louis had seen it in a dirty film on his father's computer while he was out, and ever since he'd found it he has wanted to try it. "Harry, you trust me, don't you?" Louis mumbles, waiting for Harry's reply.

"Of course I do, Lou." Harry replies, sitting up straight.

"Then take your kit off?" Louis asks, quick to continue once he notices Harry's hesitation. "It'll make me feel better if you do." Louis says, trying to ignore the growing feeling of guilt swirling in the pit of his stomach. Louis supposes he should feel some sort of remorse for his sinful actions, but he can't be bothered. Harry pauses for a moment before he begins to shed his clothing, item by item, before he's sitting in front of Louis completely bare. The night air of London isn't that cold, but Louis shivers anyways. The older boy kicks off his pajama pants and strips himself of his shirt so he matches the physical exposure of his brother before he forces himself to move and crawl towards the younger boy. "Lay down." Louis says, his tiny cock twitching with anticipation as Harry complies.

"Mine is hard too, Louis, look." Harry says, glancing down at himself before he sucks his cherry red bottom lip into his mouth. Sure enough, when Louis looks down, Harry's dick is up, and Louis notices the way Harry's hands twitch by his sides. Louis smiles reassuringly at Harry as he climbs atop the other boy, clumsily aligning his limbs as best as he can with the boy beneath him.

"Okay, Haz, this will only work if you move too, okay?" Louis says, waiting until Harry nods an affirmative before he rocks his hips forward, his cock colliding sweetly with the body beneath him. Harry gasps, his hips involuntarily rocking upwards to meet Louis' movement. Louis' small arms shake with the effort of holding himself up above Harry, but he makes it work, continuing to rock and grind his hips down on Harry's. Louis watches as Harry scratches the ground, bites his lip and tilts his head back, and that only makes him grind his hips down harder, faster, only to get more desperate as a strange feeling begins to curl in the pit of his stomach. Harry seems to feel it too; with the way he opens his eyes wide to look up at Louis. Louis is only able to rut against Harry a few more times before Harry gasps and tenses up, a loud choking sound crawling it's way out of the younger boy's throat as he comes dry. The sight of Harry, so vulnerable, pushes Louis over the edge with a shout, and Louis' body shakes as he comes over Harry's tiny body.

"What are you boys doing out there?" Zayn shouts, his voice echoing across the large backyard. Louis makes quick work of getting the blanket and throwing it over both of their naked bodies before he curls up against Harry's side. Harry's movements are much slower, but after a few moments, he's laying on his side, his legs intertwined with Louis'. The two boys are still out of breath, and their bodies are tingly from their previous orgasms, but they pull the blanket tight around them, all the while smiling brightly at one another.

"Shh, pretend to be asleep!" Harry whispers, his green eyes bright. Harry grins at Louis before he shuts his eyes, tighter than necessary. Louis just watches, and even though they're both acting like nothing had just happened, like what they did was completely normal for two siblings, Louis knows that everything is different now. Louis doesn't mind.


	14. Caught Inside Your Storm

Louis' on his hands and knees with the side of his face pressed into the sheets beneath him and his knees knocked far enough apart for Louis to be comfortable as he keeps his ass in the air for the boy behind him. Louis whines, an irritating high-pitched noise that earns him a heavy-handed spanking, which only leaves Louis whining louder.

"I'll never get used to how desperate you get." Harry mumbles, kneading Louis' cheeks with his large hands, making Louis sigh, content. Louis pushes himself back into Harry, trying to get Harry to fuck him without using his words, which doesn't work, of course. "What do you need, Lou? You've got to tell me what you want. I can't help you if I don't know what you want." Harry says. Louis can't stop whining.

"Please." Louis whimpers, still attempting to grind himself down on Harry's cock, but he can't quite reach. The fact that Harry is completely pulling away from Louis isn't really helping either. "Harry, please, I need you to fuck me, please fuck me. I can't, I c-can't, I-"

"You can't what, pet?" Harry asks; his voice quiet and calm compared to the dominant and rough tone he had only a few moments ago.

"I can't hold off any longer, I need you to fuck me, I need it, I need your fucking cock in me, I'm going to scream if you keep teasing me like this, I can't, I can't." Louis whimpers, sounding extremely frustrated, and if Harry wasn't so preoccupied with staring at the curve of Louis' ass, he'd be able to see the cute blush tainting Louis' cheeks and the dazed look in Louis' eyes. Louis hasn't really gotten anything besides a blowjob and a few minutes with a vibrator to open him up, but with the way the older boy looks, you'd think that he'd been fucked a couple times over.

"Alright, baby, alright." Harry says as he wraps his still-lube-slick hand around his cock so he can get himself wet enough for Louis. It's only a few more moments of Louis rutting back into nothing before Harry is gripping Louis' hip with one hand to still his movements as he pushes himself into Louis' tight heat with the other. Louis gasps and moans, a loud sound coming from somewhere deep inside of him. Louis pushes himself up to rest on his hands so he can arch his back prettily and meet Harry's thrusts properly. Harry waits until he's bottomed out completely before he grips Louis' other hip with his free hand and begins to rock his hip slowly back and forth. Harry looks down, watching his cock plunge into Louis' body over and over again.

"H-Harder, please." Louis gasps. Harry glances up at the back of Louis' head briefly before he beings to rock his hips harder, making Louis' entire body move forward every time Harry's hips slam against Louis' ass. Louis' hands grip the bedding beneath him as Harry pounds into Louis' prostate, making the older boy nearly scream. "Harry, I'm going to, I-I'm-" Louis warns as his stomach clenches and his body goes rigid before he comes over the sheets beneath him with a loud shout. Harry's movements slow to a stop as Louis' body begins to shake.

"Fuck." Harry whispers, watching as Louis lowers himself so he can rest his head on his crossed arms. Harry thinks Louis looks absolutely gorgeous like this, with his head resting on their mattress and his ass up in the air, creating a gorgeous curve in his tanned back.

"M-More, please, give me more," Louis mumbles, as if he isn't able to get his voice above a whisper. Harry nods, aware that Louis can't actually see him, but Harry isn't quite sure he could get words out either. Harry presses his cock into Louis' body once more, barely even pausing before he picks up the pace he had moments earlier. Louis spreads his legs wider, and Harry fucks Louis deeper, making Louis gasp out these pretty little breaths and moans. Harry angles his hips a different way in an attempt to find the spot that will make Louis scream and grins when he's found it. Harry makes sure to hit that spot with every thrust. "I'm so fucking close," Louis whimpers as he rocks his hips back to meet Harry's movements. Harry grips Louis' hips tighter and drives into Louis' tight ass even harder, and it isn't long before Louis' body goes rigid and he comes once more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry, oh god," Louis gasps, his body shaking even harder than before.

"Shit." Harry swears, pulling out of Louis. Louis takes a deep breath before he drops on to his side and rolls on to his back, presenting himself to Harry. Harry's speechless as his eyes roam over Louis' chest, which is even tanner than usual and covered in come. Harry trails his gaze up Louis body to rest on his face, where his hair is sweat slick and flat on his forehead. Louis spreads his legs out wide and Harry takes the hint, wrapping his hand around his cock so he can push into Louis' warmth one last time. Harry slides in easily and finds his previous rhythm, making Louis' head tip back and his grip on his thighs loosen a little bit. Harry picks up Louis' slack and wraps his hands around Louis' thighs – a feat quite easy for someone with hands as big as Harry's – and lowers himself so his chest is almost touching Louis' so he can fuck Louis' deeper, harder, faster. "Good?" Harry breathes, and Louis nods quickly, his head still tipped back towards the ceiling. Harry presses a soft kiss against Louis' collarbone as he pounds into Louis' ass, and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn't already really close.

Harry angles his thrusts to hit Louis' prostate once again, and Louis' mouth opens, but no sound comes out as his body freezes up and he comes over both his and Harry's stomach. This time, only a few drops shoot out of Louis' dick, and after the last of his load slides down his cock, which is still hard, Louis' back arches and he grips a handful of the bed sheets and lets out a loud moan that sounds very much like Harry's name. Harry grins against Louis' sweaty skin and moves to pull out of Louis, but Louis' legs wrap around Harry's hips quickly, keeping him in place.

"Stay." Louis says, his usually strong voice cracking and breaking in all the right places. "One more time." Louis whispers, and Harry's eyes immediately flicker up to Louis' face to check if the boy is still sane.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, only to be met with a slightly irritated nod from Louis.

"Yeah, yeah, I can do it. I want you to come inside me, anyway. Come on, Harry, go, please, just – fuck, make me come one last time." Louis whines, and Harry nods quickly, pressing his lips against Louis' to quiet him before moving his hips again. Harry raises his body up and off of Louis so he can chase his own impending orgasm properly. Harry's grunting with every forward movement of his hips and Louis is a mess of whines and whimpers of Harry's name by this point. Harry knows he's close, so he speeds up his thrusts and fucks Louis even harder, and the high-pitched whine Louis gives in return lets Harry know that his actions are appreciated. Louis' body freezes up for the fourth time that night, and Louis's hands fly up to tangle themselves in Harry's hair, tugging hard as he comes dry. Louis' back arches and he pulls Harry's hair and screams, his whole body tightening around Harry's, and that's all Harry needs before he's coming into Louis' body. Harry's soft kisses turn into bites as the younger boy sinks his teeth into Louis' shoulder to muffle his grunts. Louis hasn't stopped screaming Harry's name, but Harry really doesn't mind.

By the time both Harry and Louis have come down from their highs, Louis' already half-asleep. Harry gently pulls away from Louis' body before he steps away to get the materials necessary to clean Louis up before he climbs into bed next to the older boy and falls asleep.


	15. Boyfriend Zustin

The moment the dressing room door closes, Zayn's body is attatched to Justin's. Justin leans his head forward and presses his lips against Zayn's just as Zayn's arms come to wrap around Justin's waist, and as Justin's arms wrap around Zayn's neck. Zayn sucks Justin's bottom lip into his mouth as he presses his fingertips into Justin's hips, making the other boy press his body even closer to his lover's. A moment later, Zayn reluctantly pulls away.

"How long do we have?" Zayn asks, leaning his forehead against Justin's, the pair swaying slightly in place.

"10 minutes, maybe." Justin whispers, taking a deep shaky breath before he detaches himself completely from the other male's body to undress himself, his eyes locked on Zayn's as he moves quickly. Zayn notices how urgent Justin's movements are, and he realizes just how nervous Justin actually is. Zayn wishes more people got to see this Justin, the Justin that's slightly awkward and a bit of an introvert. This Justin, the Justin that has a naturally nervous smile and innocent brown eyes. Zayn snaps himself out of his thoughts before he makes work of removing his clothing, doing so until he's just as naked as the beautiful boy standing a few feet away from him.

Justin's eyes doesn't leave Zayn's as he walks backwards, farther into his dressing room, until the backs of his knees hit the seat of the complimentary couch. Zayn follows, placing his hands gently on Justin's hips once more before lowering him down onto the couch, knowing that he needs to be gentle and soft for Justin, just until he's comfortable. Justin spreads his legs so Zayn can lie in between them, and he wraps them around Zayn's waist once the older boy has settled. Zayn makes work of kissing Justin's shoulders, neck, collarbones, mouth, until he's calm. Once Justin's finally stopped shaking, Zayn leans over the side of the couch so he can get to the pocket of his pants for some lube.

"You don't have to open me up, I've already done it for you." Justin mumbles, looking up at Zayn with an amazing amount of trust, trust and love. Zayn can only manage to smile at Justin once he's finally got his hands on the small packet of lube he'd found in his hotel room. It's very rare that both One Direction and Justin Bieber are in the same place at the same time, so the two boys figured that they'd make the most of it. Zayn uses his teeth to rip open the tiny package, leaning his head down to kiss Justin, to calm him, as he coats his hand with the cold slick substance so he can get his cock as wet as possible for Justin. Justin waits patiently, his fingers in Zayn's hair, his nose pressed against the other boy's cheek.

"You okay?" Zayn asks as he lines himself up with Justin's entrance, making sure to pause and look down at the other boy before he actually pushes in.

"I'm fine, please, just do it, Zayn, just fuck me, I need you to fuck me," Justin says, though it comes out as more of a whine. Zayn thrusts his hips forward slowly, because he knows he's quite big when it comes to Justin. "Fuck!" Justin swears, throwing his head back and arching his back as Zayn pushes himself in deeper and deeper until he's completely buried inside of the younger boy. Zayn raises himself up and off of the other boy before gripping his hips harder, waiting for the okay to move. It takes a few moments, but Justin finally nods his head and rocks his hips forward to meet Zayn's. "Hard, fuck me hard, please," Justin begs as Zayn begins to thrust his hips back and forth, hard, fast, just like Justin asked. Justin becomes a screaming, swearing, filthy mess beneath Zayn, writhing and arching his back for the other boy.

"You're always so beautiful when you get fucked by a big cock, so pretty. Look at you, you're absolutely gorgeous." Zayn whispers, fucking Justin even harder, looking down at Justin's neglected dick resting between their bodies, thick and hard, a pool of pre-come resting on the shiny red tip. Justin whines, lifting one of his hands so he can tangle it in his own hair and pull. Justin grips the couch with the other hand as Zayn manages to fuck Justin harder, pounding into Justin's prostate with every single thrust.

"Zayn! I'm going to fucking come, you're going to make me fucking come!" Justin warns before he tenses up completely and comes over his own chest, his cock completely untouched. Zayn's eyes are on Justin's face, though, watching as his mouth drops open and his eyes shut tight, a growl ripping itself out of his throat as his orgasm tears through his body, lighting his senses on fire. Zayn begins to chase his own orgasm, fucking into Justin's body sloppily, but still rough, before he pulls out completely and comes over Justin's chest, mixing his spunk with his lover's. When he's done, he leans down and presses his lips to Justin's red and bitten ones, and the pair lazily kiss, leaving fingerprints as temporary tattoos until there's a knock on the door and a shout telling Justin that he's due on stage.


	16. Bend

Zayn has his hand pressed against the small of Louis' back as he slowly bends Louis over the kitchen table. Louis' whole body shakes slightly with the effort it takes not to come right there over the wooden countertop, but he doesn't, because Zayn told him not to. Louis really doesn't want to upset Zayn, he wants to be good for Zayn, he wants to be perfect for Zayn. Zayn takes a deep breath, and the muscles in Louis' back jump a little bit as the other boy waits for what's next. Zayn looks down at Louis' body, from the head that's looking left and pressed against the counter top to the feet that Zayn kicked as far apart as Louis' resistance would allow. Louis has his ass in the air with his hands behind his back, held there by a rope Zayn knotted beautifully, if he says so himself. Zayn has just spent the last 10 minutes fucking Louis open with a vibrator while telling the older boy not to come throughout the entire experience, which only made Louis naturally want to come harder.

"You're doing good, Louis." Zayn says after a few moments of just staring at Louis' body. Zayn can't really see Louis' mouth, but he knows that he's smiling big when he hears the shuddering breath pass through Louis' lips. "I'm going to let you come, okay? I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to come, and then I'm going to lick you open." Zayn declares, waiting for a response. Louis can't even open his mouth to get anything out before Zayn has his fingers in Louis' hair, pulling Louis' head back. "Did you hear me?" Zayn says quieter, leaning over so his lips are right by Louis' ear, and his chest is pressed up against Louis' back. "What did I say about taking me for granted, Lou?"

"I-I'm sorry, Zayn." Louis rushes out, his face red with shame. Zayn pulls Louis' hair a bit harder before letting go completely. Zayn doesn't say anything more, he just lets Louis think that he's upset, and steps away for a moment to get the lube that he left on the couch on the opposite side of the room. "Zayn? Zayn?" Zayn remains silent and comes back a moment later, standing behind Louis once more. Zayn uncaps the lube and pours some in his hand before puts the bottle down and wraps his hand around his dick. A shiver runs up his spine with how cold it feels, but he gets over it quickly as he sets a rhythm for himself, getting his cock lubed up enough for Louis. "Zayn? P-Please talk to me." Louis says, and he sounds like he's about to cry, so Zayn takes another deep breath and leans over to press a soft kiss to Louis' back. Louis shudders and whispers a thank you as Zayn lines himself up with Louis' entrance. Zayn pushes into Louis, making Louis gasp and moan, long and loud. Louis pushes back against Zayn, trying to get more, more of Zayn, more of anything. "M-More please, Zayn, oh god, Zayn."

"Tell me you need me." Zayn demands, moving his hands to grip at Louis hips once he's balls deep inside of Louis. "Tell me you need me."

"I need you, Zayn, I need you." Louis says as he rocks himself back and forth on Zayn's cock, wanting nothing more than some fucking friction. "I need you!" Louis gasps, starting to get more and more upset and frustrated with every passing second. Satisfied, Zayn pulls his hips back and snaps them forward again, hard, making Louis cry out. Zayn begins to fuck Louis as roughly as he can manage, slamming his hips against Louis' ass, relishing in the sound of skin slapping against skin. Louis' moaning even louder now, practically screaming Zayn's name along with a very long list of profanity, and Zayn tips his head back and closes his eyes. Zayn angles his thrusts so he'll hit Louis' prostate with every pound of his hips, and when Louis only gets louder, Zayn knows he's got it right. "You keep fucking me like that and I'll come," Louis whines, making Zayn lean over Louis' body until his lips are pressed against the back of Louis' left ear.

"Are you saying you want me to slow down?" Zayn asks, slowing his hips down until he's leisurely pushing in and out of Louis' body. Zayn reaches in between his and Louis' bodies to untie the knot that's holding Louis' hands together before lifting himself up a little bit so Louis' can free his hands. Once Louis has got his hands by his sides, Zayn puts his over the older boy's and moves them until they're up and over his head. Zayn tangles his fingers with Louis, and Louis holds on to Zayn's hands like they're a lifeline. "Or are you saying you want me to stop?" Zayn continues, his voice husky as he speaks into Louis' ear. Zayn stops his movements completely, and Louis whimpers. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to pull out?" Zayn asks, and Zayn would have laughed at the way Louis shook his head and shouted no if he weren't trying to control Louis.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't stop, please don't stop," Louis whispers frantically as he begins to rock his hips back and forth in a feeble attempt to get Zayn to start moving again. "I don't want you to stop, fuck me, Zayn, I was so close." Louis is back to whining now, and if Zayn didn't have his cock buried deep in Louis' ass, he'd call the other boy pathetic. But he does. So he won't. Instead, he just pauses a few moments more for theatrical effect before he begins to pound into Louis faster than he was before. Zayn grunts with the force he's putting into his thrusts, and Louis loses it all over again.

"Are you going to come?" Zayn asks, feeling warm heat pool in the pit of his stomach. Louis can't even get words out, so he settles for quick nods before he gasps and a shudder ripples throughout Louis' body with the force of his orgasm. Louis' mouth is wide open but no noise comes out for a long moment before a raspy broken moan claws it's way out of Louis' throat. Louis grips Zayn's hands tight as Zayn fucks Louis through the last few seconds of his orgasm before the younger boy begins to chase his own. It only takes a few more thrusts before Zayn is coming into Louis, his prick throbbing and twitching inside of the other boy as each stream of come leaves Zayn's body.

Zayn pulls out of Louis slowly before he drops to his knees behind the other boy. Zayn trails his fingers up Louis' thighs, his eyes on Louis' puckered entrance, watching as his own come begins to slowly seep out. "Look at you." Zayn whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Louis' thighs. Louis' breath hitches and he raises himself up and off the counter just a little bit, creating an arch in his back. Zayn places his hands on Louis' ass, spreading apart Louis' cheeks a little bit, enough to completely expose Louis' asshole. Zayn leans forward and his tongue darts out to lick a stripe against Louis' hole.

"I can't, I can't," Louis gasps, his hips twitching as he attempts to get away, but Zayn just grips Louis' ass harder and begins to move his tongue, cleaning up his own come with quick practiced movements before he points his tongue and begins to slowly push inside. Louis tastes musky, sweet, perfect. Zayn flattens his tongue out once he's all the way inside, and he moans at the taste of himself. Louis reaches down at takes his cock in his hand before he begins to pump himself closer to his release. "I'm going to come again, I'm going to come again, fuck, fuck fuck!" Zayn closes his eyes as Louis clenches around Zayn's tongue, coming for the second time that night.

When Zayn's completely sure that Louis is done, he pulls his tongue out of Louis and begins to press soft kisses up Louis' spine, stopping at his neck. Zayn kisses across Louis' shoulders before he wraps his arms around Louis and rests his head on Louis' back.


	17. BDSM-ish

Niall has seen Zayn do a lot of weird shit, but walking in on him, shirtless, staring at a piece of leather has to be on the top of the list (next to that one time he had walked in on him attempting to hold his cigarette with his feet, or that other time when he had walked in on a naked Zayn rubbing several layers of peanut butter all over himself because it "makes his skin softer").

"Hey." Niall says, sitting next to Zayn on the couch. Zayn nods slightly, not even bothering to look up, and Niall glances at the leather collar sitting on the glass counter a few feet away from both of them before nudging Zayn's shoulder with his own. "You alright?" Niall asks.

"Yeah, you?" Zayn replies, a little too breathless for someone who's been sitting in the same place for the past hour.

"Yeah." Niall mumbles. "What's that?" Niall asks, motioning towards the table.

"It's a leather collar."

"I know."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering. What's it for?"

"Wearing."

"You're right."

"Why'd you ask, then?" Zayn says again, turning to look at Niall. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Are you going to put it on, or are you just going to stare at it?" Niall asks, his eyes darting up to look into Zayn's.

"Actually, it's for you." Zayn replies confidently, like he just knows Niall will actually put the thing on – Niall will, but that's not the point.

"Is that right?" Niall laughs, only to stop when Zayn doesn't start laughing too. "Oh." Zayn nods, finally leaning forward to pick the collar up off of the table before falling back into the couch to hand the thing to Niall, who takes it slowly. "You really want me to wear a collar?"

"Take off your jumper first." Zayn says. Niall sighs before getting up and sliding his fingers under the hem of his blue jumper. A moment later, Niall's sweater falls to the floor and the blonde boy sits back down. Niall turns the collar over and over in his hands for a bit before unhooking the metal clasps and looking up at Zayn through his bangs.

"Do you want to put it on me?" Niall asks, smiling. Zayn nods shakily, and Niall hands the collar back to the other boy before he turns around so his back is facing Zayn. It takes a few tries, but Zayn finally manages to get the collar clasped around Niall's neck, exhaling softly when he does. "It's heavier than I thought it'd be." Niall says, turning back around to face Zayn. Zayn can't really think of words, so he just stares at Niall, with his pretty blue eyes and pretty red lips and pretty pale skin and that pretty fucking collar around his neck.

"You look really…pretty." Zayn mumbles, making Niall blush.

"I feel pretty." Niall says, smiling as Zayn leans forward to get a good look at the collar.

"Oh, look, there's a little loop. I didn't notice that before." Zayn says, staring at the metal circle attached to the front of the leather. "I wonder what that's for."

"A leash, maybe?" Niall's being sarcastic, but Zayn doesn't notice.

"I should've gotten a leash, too."

"Where did you even get this?"

"Mind your business." Zayn replies, raising his hand until it's resting against Niall's chest. "I should make you wear a collar all the time."

"You shouldn't." Niall mumbles, watching as Zayn leans forward until his lips are on Niall's chin. Niall closes his eyes and slides into his more submissive persona, his limbs metaphorically turning into an untouched block of clay for Zayn to mold into something beautiful and used. Zayn slides a finger into the loop on Niall's collar and gently pulls, making Niall's breath hitch. The older boy begins to kiss a trail across Niall's chin and down the right side of Niall's neck, stopping to lick a stripe across the collar before he begins to kiss Niall's shoulder. Niall tilts his head to the side slightly, trying his best to be as pliant as possible. Zayn raises his head as Niall opens his eyes, and their eyes meet for a moment before Niall leans forward to press his lips against Zayn's. Zayn kisses Niall back, opening his mouth slightly to gently bite Niall's bottom lip. Niall groans, opening his mouth to let Zayn's tongue in while trailing his hands up Zayn's body and into his hair. A moment later, Zayn pulls away from Niall before standing up in front of the other boy. Niall gets the hint and places his hands on Zayn's hips to get Zayn's belt off, but when Zayn slaps Niall across the face, Niall immediately puts his hands behind his back.

"Did I say you could touch?"

"No." Niall mumbles apologetically. Zayn tucks his fingers under Niall's chin and forces his head up so the blonde boy will look at him.

"What was that?" Zayn asks, looking down at Niall expectantly.

"No." Niall says, a bit louder this time. Zayn is extremely unimpressed, so he sighs before his palm connects with Niall's cheek again, and Niall is quick to repeat himself. "No!"

"No, what?" Zayn growls.

"No, sir." Niall shouts, and Zayn nods his head once, finally satisfied.

"What do you want?" Zayn asks, even though he already knows the answer. Zayn unfastens the buckle on his pants before he unbuttons them as well, pushing both his trousers and boxers to the floor, leaving him standing in front of Niall completely naked.

"I want to suck your cock, let me suck your cock." Niall begs, watching Zayn lightly trail his fingers over all 8 inches of himself just to tease Niall.

"I didn't hear the magic words."

"Please, sir, let me suck your cock." Niall whimpers.

"Keep your hands behind your back." Zayn commands before letting go of himself in favor of tangling his fingers in Niall's hair. Niall opens his mouth as wide as he can get it, and Zayn takes the initiative to plunge inside. Zayn lets go of Niall's hair and wraps his fingers around the collar instead, using the leather to dictate Niall's movements. Niall doesn't seem to mind, with the way he hollows his cheeks and relaxes his throat for Zayn. Zayn doesn't bother to move his hips; he simply moves Niall's head back and forth, smiling down at the younger boy for taking it so well. "You're being so good." Zayn says, slowing his movements down, making Niall take him deeper. Niall's face gets red and he gags a little bit under the added pressure, but the look in the blonde's bright blue eyes tells Zayn that he likes it. Zayn tips his head back and groans as intense heat begins to gather in his lower abdomen, but he tugs on Niall's collar to get Niall off before he can come. Niall pulls off of Zayn's dick with a pop and a red lipped smile, and Zayn smiles back before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Niall's lips, moaning a little bit when he tastes himself. "Lay on the couch for me, okay?" Zayn says, watching as Niall scrambles to get up on the couch as quickly as he can manage. Zayn leaves the room to get their bottle of lube, coming back to find Niall with his pants and boxers already off and his legs spread as far apart as he can get them. Niall isn't touching himself anywhere besides his legs, and Zayn feels a strange sort of pride billow in his chest. Zayn walks around the couch and sits down in front of Niall, his hazel eyes never leaving the other boy's face. Niall bites his lip and rocks his hips forward, obviously finding no friction. "Calm down, baby."

"Z-Zayn, I need – I need," Niall interrupts his own sentence with a strangled cry when Zayn places a hand on each cheek of Niall's ass before spreading them apart, revealing Niall's pretty pink hole. Niall takes a deep preparatory breath when Zayn leans forward to lick at Niall's entrance. Niall practically screams at the sensation, even losing his hold his left leg. Zayn catches Niall's leg, gripping his thigh as he pushes it back in place, finding his rhythm, his tongue dipping in and out of Niall's hole. Niall clenches around Zayn's tongue especially hard, and Zayn knows that Niall is getting close so he pulls away, ignoring the whimpered protest Niall gives as a reaction.

"Relax, Niall." Niall mumbles, his hands searching for the bottle of lube as he maintains eye contact with the beautiful boy above him. When he finds it, he forces himself to look down so he can prep his fingers correctly, waiting until they're warmed up enough before he presses his middle finger against Niall's asshole. Zayn's finger goes in without any sort of resistance, making Zayn's eyes flicker up to meet Niall's. Zayn stares into Niall's eyes as he easily slides in a second, then a third finger, finding the same looseness with each digit. Zayn slips his fingers out of Niall, watching as Niall's cheeks turn an extra shade of red while he blushes.

"I-I thought you weren't going to fuck me today."

"That doesn't explain it."

"I fucked myself earlier because I thought you weren't going to fuck me today." Niall clarifies, his eyes closing against the humiliation of being caught.

"Did you come?" Zayn asks, already standing up from where he'd been sitting. Niall mumbles a "yes", making Zayn lean down to get a hold on Niall's collar before pulling him up that way. Niall stands up with a surprised yelp, his eyes flying open to see Zayn's eyes, dark, filled with a dangerous mix of rage and lust.

"I'm sorry, sir." Niall apologizes, bracing himself for whatever is to come next. Surprisingly, Zayn doesn't even touch him, he just points to the wall across the room.

"Go." Zayn commands, his voice short and clipped. Niall obeys, walking towards the other side of the room before turning around so he can press his back against the wall. Niall watches Zayn uncap the bottle of lube again, involuntarily flinching when Zayn's eyes meet his again. "Did I fucking say you could look at me?" Niall quickly rights himself, turning back around so that he's facing the wall once more.

"It won't happen again." Niall promises, even though they both know it's an empty promise.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Niall." Zayn says as he walks towards the blonde, only stopping once he's pressed up against Niall's back. Niall whines as Zayn grips Niall's hips and pulls him backwards before he bends the younger boy over with a hand on his shoulder. Niall puts both of his hands on the wall in front of him, bracing himself as Zayn lines himself up with Niall's entrance, pausing for a moment before he slowly pushes himself inside. Zayn may be frustrated – and a little jealous – but he doesn't want to purposely hurt Niall. Zayn bottoms out, stilling his hips so Niall can adjust.

"Yeah, move," Niall says, and Zayn reaches forward to get a good grip on Niall's collar before he begins to snap his hips back and forth, going as hard and fast as he possibly can. Niall makes a choking noise and his fingers claw at the wall, but his hips rock back to meet Zayn's thrusts, and that makes Zayn smile. Zayn tugs on Niall's collar and raises Niall up at off the wall, bringing Niall closer to his chest. Niall arches his back as Zayn angles his thrusts to hit Niall's prostate, and Zayn knows he's done that successfully when Niall moans loud enough to make his voice crack. "Right there, right there, oh my fucking god, Zayn," Niall groans, circling his hips in a figure 8 as Zayn continues to pound into him.

"You gonna' come for me, babe?" Zayn mumbles, looking down at Niall's ass to watch his cock pump in and out of the other boy's body. Niall hits the wall with one of his hands, using the other to reach behind him and hold on to Zayn. Niall can't even put words together, so he just nods frantically, his fingers digging into Zayn's skin.

"Zayn!" Niall shouts, clenching around Zayn's cock as he comes all over himself and the wall in front of him, untouched. Zayn chuckles as he lets go of Niall's collar to grip Niall's hips again, slamming into the younger boy harder than before. Zayn fucks Niall through his orgasm, only stopping once Niall's whimpers of ecstasy turn into whimpers of discomfort. Zayn pulls out of Niall completely before wrapping his hand around his dick and tugging himself towards a messy finish. Niall spreads his legs farther apart and leans over further, holding himself up with the wall as he arches his back prettily for Zayn. Zayn glances up at Niall's neck where the collar still rests, and then he's coming over the pale skin of Niall's ass with a prolonged moan.

Niall waits until he's sure Zayn is completely finished before he raises himself up and turns around to face Zayn. Zayn looks blissed out and calm and happy and Niall feels proud of himself because he's the one that made Zayn that way.


	18. All I've Got Are These Photographs

Niall slowly blinks open his eyes to find Harry already awake and staring at him with a small smile on his face. Niall simply stares back at Harry, his sleepy brain not really catching up with his eyes for a few moments before Niall groans and rolls over to lie on his back.

"You really need to stop doing that." Niall mumbles, but he's smiling, even blushing a little bit. Harry smiles a little bit to as he scoots himself closer to Niall and wraps his arm around Niall's torso in the process.

"Doing what? I haven't done anything." Harry protests, pressing a kiss to the side of Niall's shoulder.

"Watching me sleep. You were watching me sleep." Niall says, turning his head to look into Harry's clear green eyes with his own bleary blue ones.

"Only for a little while."

"You're creepy." Niall laughs, and Harry chuckles a little bit too before the both of them lapse into a comfortable silence. Harry takes this opportunity to lift himself off of the bed to hover over Niall's body before he leans his head down to connect his lips with Niall's. Niall kisses Harry back, raising his hand off of the bed to tangle it in the short curls on the side of Harry's head. Harry smiles against Niall's lips and pulls back a little bit only to pepper small kisses on the sides of Niall's face.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Niall easily replies, watching as Harry moves himself until he's straddling Niall's body, one leg on either side of Niall's hips. Niall places his hands on Harry's waist as Harry leans back down to reconnect their lips. As the two boys kiss, Harry takes to grinding his hips down into Niall's pelvis, smiling when he gets a reaction in the form of a soft gasp from the other boy. "You've probably been waiting for me to wake up, haven't you?" Niall wonders aloud, blushing a little bit because Harry's actually on top of him. Of all the places Harry could be, Harry's here – with Niall, of all people.

"I have." Harry confirms, only making Niall blush harder. Harry cradles Niall's red cheeks into his larger-than-average palms, and Niall thinks that they probably look ridiculous, with Niall's small fragile frame resting underneath Harry's gigantic in comparison features. "And I really want you to fuck me." Harry confesses, smiling down at the pretty boy beneath him. Niall's eyes widen a little bit, but he doesn't say anything, opting to just kiss Harry again instead. "Please?"

"Okay." Niall says, and he knows that 'okay' is probably a stupid thing to say, but he can't really think of much else right now besides Harry, Harry, Harry. Niall movesone of his hands off of Harry's waist to grip Harry's thigh before flipping the both of them over so that Niall's resting on Harry instead. Niall places one hand on either side of Harry's body and Harry leaves his fingers tangled in Niall's hair as he wraps his legs loosely around the blonde boy's waist. Harry grins up at Niall, and Niall grins back down at Harry, and neither boy has to vocalize the fact that they're completely devoted to one another. "Where's your hipster camera?"

"My hipster camera?" Harry repeats, genuinely confused.

"You know, the one you got with Nick?" Niall continues, and Harry gasps before nodding and pointing to the table sitting near their bed. Niall's gaze follows Harry's finger until he sees the large camera sitting on their nightstand, and he leans forward to pick up the camera before turning it over in his hands to look at the side and back for the power button, only to find it completely empty. "Where's the power thingy?" Niall asks, looking up at Harry when the other boy lets out a bark of surprised laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"It's a manual camera, pet." Harry explains, gently taking the camera from Niall's hands. Harry raises the camera until his eye is pressed up against the viewfinder, and Niall watches Harry fumble around with the lens of the camera for a moment before there's a loud click, signaling that a picture has been taken.

"Hey! You didn't give me any warning!" Niall whines, blushing at the look that must've been on his face.

"You were looking at me cute." Harry clarifies, only making Niall blush harder and lean down to quickly kiss the other boy.

"That picture is going to come out horribly."

"You were being cute." Harry promises, raising his camera back to his eye in time to catch Niall with a big smile on his face and a hot blush on his cheeks. Harry continues to take pictures of Niall as the older boy tips his head back and laughs, and as he looks directly into the lens of the camera and crosses his eyes. Harry keeps taking pictures of Niall until the sound of film being rolled up in preparation for development sounds out, only then does Harry lower the camera. Harry simply looks up at Niall as Niall looks back down at Harry, and neither of them even bother to say anything for a long moment. "Those are going to be so beautiful." Harry whispers.

"You were basically just taking the same picture of me over and over again. You probably just wasted a roll of film." Niall says back, attempting to keep his voice quiet, as if he's trying not to wake somebody.

"On you? Never." Harry says. "I could use all of the film I have to take photos of you, and not a single frame would be wasted." Niall wants to scoff and tell Harry how disgustingly cheesy that was, but he can't help it – he blushes.

"That was stupid." Niall mumbles, shifting against Harry's body without noticing the way his arms are slightly shaking with the effort of keeping his weight hovering above Harry. Harry does notice, though, and he doesn't hesitate to roll both of them over so that he's on top again.

"Your arms were shaking." Harry explains once he sees Niall's mildly offended expression. "I'll ride you, yeah?" Harry offers, smiling when Niall nods almost frantically. Harry lifts himself off of Niall, pulling the blankets off along with him as he gets up to get the small bottle of lube they need. Niall watches as Harry glides across the room, the beige blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Niall shivers a little bit without Harry's warmth, but he busies himself with undressing, even though he only has a pair of boxers on. Niall lets out a relieved sigh when he finally gets his boxers off, gasping a little bit when cold air brushes against the pale skin of his cock. Harry comes back a moment later, holding the blanket over his head with one hand while carrying the lube in the opposite. Harry straddles Niall's legs before he lets go of the blanket, letting it settle around his hips.

Niall looks up at Harry as he uncaps the bottle of lube, and Niall really notices how in love he is with the other boy. Harry remains oblivious as he pours a generous amount on his palm, and Niall just wonders how someone could look so goddamn beautiful while pouring lube on his hands. Harry starts to breathe on his palms a little, trying his best to warm the gel up as best as he can before he smiles big enough for his dimples to pop out. Harry wraps his hand around Niall's dick, making Niall gasp as he moves his hand up and down, getting Niall as slick as possible. Once he's satisfied, Harry slides a finger across his oily palm before lifting himself up just a little bit so he can reach underneath himself. Harry knows that he's still stretched out from the night before, and when he dips the tip of his finger inside himself to make sure, he's proved right. Harry quickly gets himself as wet as possible before raising himself higher so he can hover above Niall's cock. Harry looks up and into Niall's eyes as he lowers himself onto his boyfriend's dick, staring right into Niall's eyes when Niall finally bottoms out.

"Stop looking at me like that." Harry mumbles shakily as he blushes before looking away from Niall's stare in favor of Niall's chest, which is red and splotchy from Harry's hands. Harry presses his palms harder into Niall's chest as he moves his hips in a circular motion, getting used to the feel of being filled up.

"Like what?" Niall asks, his voice just shaky. Harry looks up from Niall's chest but doesn't reply, raising himself off of Niall a little before gently lowering himself back down, setting a slow pace. Niall's fingertips dig into Harry's hips as the younger boy bounces on Niall's cock with his head tipped back and his mouth opened wide. Harry drops his head before raising it back up again, not even bothering to shake the curls out of his eyes. Niall thinks Harry looks the best like this, with his hair all over the place, his skin heated and red, and his chest heaving as he fucks himself down on Niall's cock.

"Like that." Harry says, but it comes out more like a moan. Harry leans down to kiss Niall, creating an arch in his back as he does so. Niall sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth before he slides his hand in between both of their bodies to take Harry's cock in his hand, leaking and wet with pre-come. Harry gasps and accidentally bites Niall's lip, making Niall groan and involuntarily thrust up into Harry. Harry gasps again as his hips drop back down onto Niall's. "Again." Harry whispers, breathing against Niall's lips as he tangles his fingers in Niall's hair just to have a grip on something. Niall raises his legs and plants his feet firmly on the bed before letting go of Harry's dick in favor of Harry's hips. Harry can't manage words; he just trails his lips down Niall's neck before biting gently down on Niall's shoulder, breathing heavily, needy, needy, needy. Niall begins to fuck Harry, his thrusts rough and uneven, but Niall can't even bring himself to care, not when he's this close.

"I-I'm," Niall warns, and Harry nods, cutting Niall off mid-sentence. Harry raises his upper body back up as he begins to meet Niall's movements, one hand wrapped around his own cock, the other gripping the duvet behind him as he leans back on his hand to support his weight. Niall pounds into Harry harder and faster with every passing moment, pursuing the orgasm that's building in the pit of his stomach. It's only a few more seconds before Harry is coming over Niall's chest with a strangled cry, and Niall is coming deep inside of Harry with a raspy groan. Niall stops moving, but Harry doesn't. Harry's hand pumps up and down his shaft quickly, chasing the oversensitive feeling. Harry's body trembles hard with exertion, but he doesn't stop his moving his hand until he comes again, harder this time, with Niall's dick still buried deep inside himself. Harry's body shakes violently, but he doesn't let go of his cock until the oversensitivity is way too much. Niall watches Harry shake, but he knows not to pull out of Harry until he's stopped shaking, so Niall wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him close until he does.


End file.
